Songs Can Fix Anything
by I am a Ridaa
Summary: /Sequel to Songs Can Change Everything/ Len and Kuro have been apart for two years. Considering how they'd gotten off to a rough start, of course some secrets had to be kept. It took almost forever to make a bond...so, how will they mend it? ((Rated T this time cuz reasons)) (Reviews are rewarded with updates) (see the new playlist I made!)
1. The Cat Returns

**The Cat Returns**

* * *

 **Read the author's note below :3**

* * *

" _Thank you. For everything."_

 _Len stepped forward and gave her a kiss. Kuro kissed back. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and let Rin join them for a group hug._

 _The bus finally came. Kuro carried her two bags into the bus. She turned around one more time and gave the twins a huge grin._

" _I'll see you around," she said. The twins smiled and waved in return._

 _As the bus drove away, Rin patted her brother's shoulder. "She'll come back," she reassured him. "Don't worry."_

 _Len just gave his sister a smile. "I don't need to. She'll always be with me in my heart."_

Oh, when was the last time he had said this? No more than two years ago no doubt.

Now, sixteen-year old Kagamine Len sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, as he walked through the streets of Sapporo. The blonde boy was just on his way home, choosing to walk alone, as his sister still had matters to attend to back at work. The darkness above matched his mood, for not only was he feeling frustrated, but the matter of no clouds occupying the skies matched his dull and expressionless face.

Len did not change much in the past two years. His hair had grown a little longer, but he kept it in its usual ponytail. He had grown a few inches taller, almost a full foot taller than Rin. He wore much more mature clothes, as now he wore but a jacket over his white dress shirt. Much has occurred in the past; but he was still the same, hard-working, talented young man that everyone adored and loved.

Ever since his album with 96Neko, Len had gotten popular.

"Asymmetry" was indeed a big hit. More people noticed both Utaite and Crypton Future Media's talent, and both companies began to upgrade. They'd received more producers, advance in technology, and had gotten more people to work for them. Some even auditioned to become the new generation of Vocaloids; and there were quite a lot of them. Mr. Hiroyuki could not have been any happier. And in the age he was living in, he knew there was no way doubt he could not worry about passing his business on to an heir. Things were just getting better for them. Since the album, people also began to have "shipped" Kuro with Len, and that was completely fine. They were, after all, a couple.

At least, Len believed they still were.

The blonde boy suddenly stopped as he came across a tapioca store. His eyebrows knit together. What a sudden coincidence. Tapioca, was of course, his girlfriend's favorite drink. At least…it was from two years ago. Len had to smile at the memories he shared with her; how much she would buy tapioca more than he would buy bananas, and would continue to complain that she could not get any more. Back then, he would've gotten annoyed at such antics. But the more time he spent with her, the more he realized he could've related.

Len found himself entering the small building. The clerk by the counter gasped when they noticed him. "Kagamine Len!" she squeaked. "W-Welcome!"

"Large, banana-flavored, extra pearls," he ordered. _"Arigatou."_

" _H-Hai!"_

Once he'd gotten his drink, he took one sip upon exiting the shop. _Mm._ The taste even reminded him of her.

It was hard to believe they had not come in touch with each other for two whole years. They never exactly had a proper reunion together, and they never exactly planned one. Maybe one had, but they had gotten bombarded with responsibilities, and ended up giving up on their ideas, just letting fate choose whether to bring them together once again. They just kept getting busier the older they got. There were so many things Len wanted to tell her, but never got the chance to. Once, he'd almost forgotten about her, and he hated himself for it.

But could you have blamed him?

The teen squinted up at the sun shining down above him, passing through his eyeglasses. Once again, he had lost his contacts, and was forced to wear the dreadful eyewear for the rest of the day until he got them properly replaced. He remembered when Kuro had first seen him with glasses, and complimented him rather than made fun about it than usual. Whether she had been genuine or not, Len pretended to get annoyed that time, but he was also secretly flattered. You don't always give compliments for being a "four eyes". Yet, Kuro did.

Len continued to walk home. He passed by busy citizens, in which some were working adults, who were talking on their phones and swiping through tablets, as they were too engaged in their gadgets to even notice their surroundings. No one noticed the posters on some alley walls like Len did. They stuck out like a ray of sunlight; probably because one poster was completely yellow. It featured the Kagamine twins on it, with words in Japanese writing encouraging viewers to listen to them. Len remembered having taken part in that poster during a photo shoot with his sister. They looked so close as siblings, and maybe something even more…

The boy ripped the poster off and tore it in two.

As he sipped his tapioca and hummed "Melancholic", he suddenly heard a familiar voice. His head whipped up and he turned to see he had come across an electronics store. Through the display window was a television, and what was showing on now was a recent concert from Utaite. His blue orbs widened slightly when he saw a certain shorthaired blonde, singing and dancing on stage like it was basically her life. As the woman performed to the sound to what sounded like "Alice in Musicland", Len had to grin madly, as he later then proved he knew the girl from seeing the cat-like ears on her head.

This was basically how they'd been seeing each other lately – through their own music. They could tell the other was or was not doing fine based from the song they would sing onstage. And thanks to Asymmetry, concerts were not a common thing for Utaite lately. Len wanted nothing more than to call or text her, ask for real how she was doing, but they would always lead to "the number you have dialed in currently unavailable."

Which made Len wonder sometimes. How _was_ his girlfriend? What has Kuroneko been thinking? Two years ago, the boy had been so oblivious that he could not see her emotions for him through the series of glomping, slight flirting, teasing, and unofficial confessions. When _he_ was the one that confessed in the end, she had laughed and accepted his feelings willingly. But now he knew she liked him, does she still do? Two years is as awfully long time. Through what he has gone through and what he has experienced, surprisingly, he encouraged himself to keep thinking of her. He never once made himself forget again. And he never thought of finding another girl to feel for again. His love for her never died.

Did Kuro's have?

' _Oh, my heart…'_ he thought dramatically.

If the girl had seen him now…

His thoughts must have gotten him hallucinating, because now he was beginning to hear her voice; that lovely, boyish talented singing voice he had grown to love over the months he was brought to work with her. It rang through his head, as it combined with two others voices as they sang a familiar song.

… _Wait._

Len knew then that such details could not define hallucination.

He tracked his ears to the sound of the group singing. The louder he heard it, the faster he walked. _'It can't be her…'_ Len thought, astonishment hovering his face. _'But oh, Kami, please let it be so…'_

The boy was then directed to a small stage in the middle of a park. A large crowd seemed to have gathered around it, as the wondrous music blared out through the area. Len tried to get a closer look, but the large number of people only pushed him back, and they were still much lankier for him to see. _'Curse my old shota ways,'_ Len grumbled.

Then, he got an idea. He found a park bench just a few meters away from the stage, but it was good enough. Though some people were already standing on it, they seemed to give way when he decided to join. Now, Len got a pretty good view, and was more than satisfied at the view he was receiving.

Up and singing were three people. They all looked like boys, but Len knew better. One of the boys was a redhead and he remembered that he was vipTenchou. He was in the center of the stage, and seemed to be enjoying it, as by his side was a taller brunette man, and he looked much more "normal" than the former. But the boy Kagamine twin was focusing more on the blonde boy-like female. He knew her very well. He'd worked with that face. He'd dated that girl. Tears sparked in his eyes as he heard for the first time in two years, his girlfriend's voice not-so-up close, but still in person.

And though Kuroneko sang with two other men, for once Len overlooked that.

 _All: Hora kobushi wo tsukidashite  
_ _yaritai youni yacchatta tte  
_ _link ring link yagate ring link ni tsunagu  
_ _Yukai ni hora ratta tta tta  
_ _Netsu ni ukasare accha ccha ccha  
_ _Green green green SHIGUNARU no shimesu mama ni  
_ _Ima wo hashiritsudzukerunda_

 _OMOCHA no juu wo uchinuku no da da da da!  
_ _Da da da da!_

 _Tenchou: Mou ikkai!_

 _All: Da da da da! Yeah!_

Everyone clapped. Some cheered, some flat-out shrieked their lungs out; but Len just stood on that bench, wide-eyed and immobile. He just listened to Kuro for the first time in two years and she was better than ever. It was no wonder she was getting more famous than he was.

After the song, his girlfriend finally caught his eye and her blood red eyes lit up so much, they could've been the sun.

" _LEEEEEENNNNN-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"_

The poor boy barely saw it coming. Once the crowd began to diminish, Kuroneko leapt off the stage, dashed over to the bench, and _tackled_ Len to the grass behind him. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt the impact, and found himself yelling when they came in contact with the ground. Everyone that was just about to leave paused and stared at them, but the two didn't care. Len's screams turned to hearty tones of laughter, and so did Kuro's.

In the end, they both cut each other off with a kiss.

Actions speak louder than words. The two missed each other. When Len wrapped his arms around Kuro, he wanted nothing more than to keep her like that. They pulled away after a few seconds, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, ready to start crying. He had never felt so happy…yet, he was so flustered and his face was bright red. So many things to tell her…so many things to ask. Yet all he did was sit there, continuing to hold her.

Kuro was hugging back as well, patting and rubbing his back every few seconds. She was sniffling, breaking into a few hiccups, as she awkwardly untangled his hair from her mouth chain. Len had to laugh; of course she still had that. It was amazing how he was never bothered by it anymore. The blonde girl finally pulled away and grasped onto his shoulders tightly.

As quick as lightning, she slammed her forehead against his.

" _OW!"_ Len instantly jolted back, his hand flying to his face as he rubbed the spot she hit him. He wasn't exactly having an easy time enduring the pain, as he finally decided to glare at his girlfriend. _"Kuro!_ What was _that_ for?!"

Surprisingly, the shorthaired blonde began to laugh. "Now, _there's_ the Len-kun I know~!"

This caused the boy to stare at her.

"I missed yooooouuu!" she cried out. You could almost see the anime tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. "Why didn't we ever meet? I don't get to see you!"

"I missed you too, Kuro," Len finally recovered, patting her head softly. "I'm sorry. We should've tried to see each other more. Guess we weren't that devoted…"

Before Kuroneko could say anything, the two men from earlier ran up to them. "Kuro-chan!" Tenchou cried out. One thing that definitely hasn't changed was his voice. He was wearing regular boy's clothes – hoodie, pants, and sneakers – but his tone was still those of a girl's. Len remembered when he used to be jealous of Tenchou over Kuro, but after getting to know him more, he realized the jealousy was useless. "Oh, Len-kun! So nice to see you again!"

"Hello, Tenchou," the blonde boy replied, smiling. But then he saw the other brunette man, and he was pretty much the tallest of all the four. Len frowned inwardly at how unlike Tenchou he was.

"So, this is the famous Kagamine Len!" he exclaimed. _'He even sounds like a regular man,'_ the blonde thought. The brunette held his hand out and smiled. "I've heard so much about you from Kuro-chan!"

"Really?" Len took his hand, as Tenchou took Kuro's, and they were both helped up. Kogeinu shook the blonde boy's politely and nodded.

"Yes! You two seemed so close, and now I see she was right!"

"Hehe~" Kuro smiled cheerfully. "Len-kun, this is Kogeinu! I've told you about him."

"Oh, yeah," Len remembered she mentioned him once. "You are Kuro's coworker?"

"Yup! Don't worry, we haven't dated once." The blonde blushed when the brown-eyed man winked at him. "I've been told how jealous you can be."

"I'm not jealous!" Len defended, his face getting hot. The three suddenly burst into laughter.

"I've also heard you can be quite the shota!"

"I'm _not_ a shotaaaa!"

Kuro already had tears in her eyes as she put an arm over Len's shoulders. "Geez, Len-kun! Two years and you still haven't changed!"

The boy was blushing quite madly now.

The shorthaired girl then turned to her colleagues and smiled innocently. "Sorry, guys, but you remember why we're here, right?"

Tenchou nodded eagerly. "Of course! We'll see you back at the hotel~!"

"Don't stay out too long!" Kogeinu warned.

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Who are you, my dad?" Still, she grinned and nodded.

With a final wave, both men turned and walked away from the park.

"They seem nice," Len commented.

"Of course they are! I'm their friend."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "OK, fine. So, you haven't seemed to change."

"What are you talkin' about? Of course I have!" She patter herself proudly. "I've grown at least an inch!"

Len rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, yeah. That's totally noticeable."

"It's because you've grown with me!" she whined. "We're practically the same height now, I think!"

The boy chuckled and patted her head. "Sure, Kuro. So, any reason why you asked them to leave?"

"Can't I have some alone time with my boyfriend~?"

"Kuro."

"All right, all right, I need to talk to ya."

They began to walk around the park. Len suddenly realized how chilly he was and was glad he was wearing a jacket. He then realized Kuro was wearing a red jacket over a black and white shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up, and she was wearing various colors of bangles and bracelets on each wrist. When Len looked at her, she saw the girl he once knew two years ago. It didn't seem that Kuro changed at all. Frankly, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"How are you, Kuro?" was the first thing that came to his mind.

This caused the girl to laugh. "Good! Life's been fine…but not so much without you!" As she pretended to cry, Len shook his head playfully. Of course she would say something like that.

"I still can't believe you're here…I mean, I've been wanting to see you but…"

' _But there are still things I want to tell you but can't.'_

"I'm here now, Len-kun!" Kuro smiled. "And I've got some huge news!"

"You finally earned a lifetime supply of tapioca?"

"Ha! I wish! By the way, I stole yours~"

"…Yeah, I figured."

"But this is even better!"

"What could possibly be better than a lifetime supply of tapioca for you?"

"Shh! Just listen. I spoke to the Utaite producers again!"

"Wait…again?"

"Yeah! Like last time. I'm the reason why we even had a collaboration album in the first place. Didn't you know?"

As a matter of fact, Len _didn't_ know. He'd always assumed it was Mr. Hiroyuki who'd planned everything out. Who knew it was actually Kuroneko who suggested it all. Now that he thought about it, did she even know all along he was going to be her partner? Was their fate brought together because of her? It didn't matter now, seeing as they were at least here, and Len shook his head at her question.

"Well, I got them to let us do another one!"

The blonde boy's blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Another album?"

Kuro's eyes twinkled. "Yep! Only this time we get _four_ songs this time since we added an extra two years ago. No more, no less. I'm thinking of calling it "Baby Cupid"…!"

"Not that it's not a horrible idea, but why that?"

"Because I'm thinking of making all of our songs love songs!" She grinned when she looked at Len again. "I already spoke to my boss and Hiroyuki-san! They already agreed, and they were thrilled about it! …Well, my producers were, at least, I've heard Crypton's took a while to give their reply and were rather reluctant about the whole thing. Dunno why."

' _I do,'_ Len thought sadly. Whatever Kuro knew…well, she obviously didn't know it all. The boy was especially indisposed to tell her about anything at the moment.

"Anyhoo, we got our gig! Four songs should give us enough time to recollect and get together again!" She took Len's hands and stared into his eyes seriously. "I have struggled so much just to do this for us."

"Uh…are you sure you aren't overreacting?"

"…Maybe~ The point is, don't you want this too?"

Of course Len did. But if Kuro found out about anything else, who knew what could happen? But seeing Kuro look at him, he remembered how callous he used to be to her. He remembered that though Kuro didn't see it, he knew he was nothing but irritated with her every passing moment they shared. But after falling in love with her, he vowed he'd do anything to make it up one day. This could finally be his chance.

"Of course I do," Len then pulled her into a hug and held on tightly. "No hesitations. I believe we can do this again, and we'll do this better. I promise."

* * *

 **Just a little note, the song used in this chapter is "After School Stride" Kogeinu, vipTenchou, and 96Neko version :3**

 **Hello readers, it's been too long. Two years, has it? More or less. Same number Len has been away from Kuro in this fic.**

 **Regardless of what everyone thought, I still posted a sequel! What gave me the inspiration, I dunno. 96Neko and Len haven't been singing lately. But the first time I heard about the Baby Cupid album, my first thought was "Hey! Riduu and I should make a sequel to this."**

 **We're not fond of sequels, yet we did one! Another little change, if some of you may have noticed, I'm a lone writer now. My brother gave up on writing a long time ago, but I haven't! By the way, really hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I do hope I've gotten better over the past years. I might edit my former fanfic as well!**

 **Be prepared for more guys! Nine chapters to go~ Some of you might feel a little tense about what exactly Len is hiding from Kuro. Well, you'll find out soon! Just be aware for upcoming chapters! Once again, I might update a little late, but that's all right unless you guys are willing to wait.**

 **To all new readers, hi! My name is Ridaa and I am a ridaa (reader). Once again, make sure to read my first fanfic before reading this one; it's called "Songs Can Change Everything" Go to my profile and check it out!**

 **That's all for now, ridaas~ Til the next time I'm free! -Ridaa**


	2. Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: Date Gone Wrong**

* * *

Shortly after their little meeting, the two hurried back to Crypton, and surprisingly, everyone was still there.

" _Kuro!"_

The Vocaloids the blonde girl knew for two years instantly shot up from their seats upon seeing her and went to gather around. She was enthusiastic to see them all again, especially when she saw everyone had changed as much as Len had. Rin looked more mature, Miku and Kaito were more clingy to each other ever since they started dating… There were more Vocaloids now than they were when she left, and the new ones looked slightly confused at how the older ones knew her. They preceded greeting her nonetheless.

"Kuro!" Kagamine Rin was the first to notice the old friend, and like what the cat-like girl did to Len, Rin practically tackled her down. Luckily, Rin had not grown as quickly as her brother, and Kuro managed to take her in her arms. The two girls were laughing as they shared a big bear hug. "I missed you so much! How dare you don't meet up with Len! So much has happened without you!"

"Missed you too, Rinny!" Kuro grinned. "And I missed everyone as well!"

"We heard the news, Kuroneko!" Miku chirped happily. "We can't wait to hear you sing for us once again!"

"Same here~ And hey, glad to see you and Kaito are still a thing." Kaito blushed when she winked, and his teal-haired girlfriend laughed.

"Thank you! I'm just sorry for you and Len…"

"What? We're still together!" Kuro was laughing as if what Miku said were a terrible joke and linked her arm in Len's. The blonde boy joined laughing with her, but his tone seemed tight; as if pained, and distant.

This made the Vocloids exchange looks.

"So, new people, huh?" Kuro blurted, breaking the tension. She pulled herself away from Len and casually walked over to the new employees. "Heeey, wazzup! Call me Kuro-senpai…"

Rin then took her brother and pulled him aside. "You didn't tell her?" she asked worriedly.

Len bit his lip. "I was afraid of how she'd react."

"Well, it's going to be ten times worse than what you'd expected if we don't confess to her sooner!"

"I-I'm trying to find a way to ease it out…"

"I don't think there _is_ a proper way to ease it out," Meiko noted.

Rin and Len turned back and saw Kuro cheerfully speaking to a pair of twins named Anon and Kanon. The two girls seemed to enjoy the blonde's company, and Kuro seemed so happy. If anything could break down that smile… The Kagamine twins exchanged nervous looks.

"Don't worry, she'll know by tonight," Len promised, his voice still uncertain.

"Will she even accept it, Len?" Luka asked, rather concerned.

"I…I don't know…problem is, I don't _want_ her to accept it…"

Rin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine. So, how many songs are you planning to do?"

"She said the Master said four."

"What songs will you sing?" Gakupo asked eagerly.

"Definitely not one of our recent ones."

"She's going to find out soon, anyway."

"Ugh, I _know."_

"Just don't mess this up!" Rin said sternly.

" _I know that!_ Leave me alone already!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"I don't need looking out for!"

"What, just because we're—"

"Shut up!"

" _You_ shut up!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

" _Both of you be quiet!"_ Miku yelled.

"Guys, what the heck."

Everyone turned and saw Kuro had returned, bestowing a poker-face. She laughed awkwardly, as her gaze switched back and forth from Rin to Len. "Geez, you guys act more like an old married couple than siblings."

This caused the pair's faces to burn red madly.

"H-Hey, Kuro, where are you staying?" Gumi decided to pip up. "If you need somewhere, I can—"

"Oh, no thanks, Gumi-chan!" the blonde said happily. "I'm staying at a hotel this time with my coworkers. We've got a thing going now!"

"We've heard you've been making your own songs lately," Luka said, smiling wide.

"Yeah! It's good practice to actually sing something you made. Although, I've only ever written one song, it's still feels nice to get used to it."

"Speaking of getting used to," Len cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I'm free tomorrow. It's Friday, but what do you say we go on a date? After all, it's been a while…"

Kuroneko didn't even have to hesitate. "I say yes! It's high time we start really talking about what's been happening."

Len laughed, but once again, it sounded so full of hurt, that it almost sounded like he was about to cry at some point. "Wouldn't you like to know… Anyway…meet me at the park again? Around 9?"

"Sounds good! I'll be there." When she smiled brightly, the blonde realized how much it hurt to see her so ecstatic… "Well, my hotel's not far, I guess I'll walk! It was nice to see you all again~" With a quick bow of her head, she shouldered the handbag she held and waved as she walked off. "See you guys!"

"Bye," was all the Vocaloids said. With curt nods, she was gone.

"What will you do tomorrow, Len?" Kaito asked. Now, all eyes were on him.

Len groaned as he took his own bag. "Don't worry. I've got it all covered."

' _No, I do not.'_

He pushed the door and was out before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Obviously, Len woke up late.

He couldn't really sleep last night. He arrived at his and Rin's apartment later than he'd expected and couldn't get a wink of sweet slumber. He'd tossed and turned, and didn't even bother trying to snooze off. In the end, he woke up to his alarm setting off at the wrong period, and he found himself with his hair loosely tied, clothes hurriedly tossed on, and a tumbler of coffee in his hand as he dashed through Sapporo's streets on the way to the nearby park.

' _Why am I so worried?'_ Len thought. In all honesty, the news he was about to bring upon wasn't even that horrible. It was just a little change that the producers decided to do and now everyone loved. The fact Kuro was oblivious to it…well, Len was glad. After all, it not only involved him, but also his sister… Why didn't he want Kuro to know? It was no big deal…

Maybe it was the fact that Len thought Kuro was sensitive. Don't laugh, she could be when she could be. Len knew his girlfriend. If she knew… To others it wouldn't matter. But it did to Len.

Now, he was fifteen minutes late for their meeting.

"Kuro!" Len called, seeing the blonde. The cat-like teen was sitting on a bench, just gazing up at the sky until her blood red eyes shot open and turned to the sound of her name. She looked so peaceful, Len was reluctant to call her. Now, the blonde girl smiled eagerly.

"Lenny~ Well, someone's awfully early."

"I'm sorry," he panted, catching his breath. "Couldn't sleep."

Kuro chuckled. "What, are you worried I'd bite your head off? This isn't our first date, you know!"

"I know, but it's the first in two years! Who knows what could happen?"

"Don't be so paranoid, Len-kun~" She took him by the wrist and began pulling him. "Come on! Some tapioca will calm you down!"

"But tapioca calms _you_ down."

"Shhh, you are me now."

The two found themselves at the nearest tapioca store. Kuro knew exactly what to get so she went ahead and bought two cups of banana flavored; one extra large for Kuro and a large for Len. "How come yours is bigger?" he joked.

"Aw, Lenny, don't be jelly," Kuro cooed. "I still love you." Len had to laugh at that.

Kuro giggled as well. "So, how are you?"

"I'm…good." He coughed to hide his reluctance. "You?"

"Oh, great. Like I said, I've written my first song. It's about someone who was a big supporter and factor of my life and career."

"Aww, is it me?"

"No, my mom."

Whether it was a joke or not, Kuro was being serious, and yet the two burst out into fits of laughter. Why were they laughing, no one knows. Len just felt like they could use amusement at the moment. And hearing Kuro laugh always made him laugh. "OK, for now, it's your Mom, but I know you'll write about me soon."

"Ehh, we'll see." Her wink made him smile. "How about you? It's amazing though we're so famous, yet we don't know anything about each other."

Len sniggered nervously, dreading the question. "Well, we've been good…keeping up with songs and our music videos…Rin and I have been close…"

"But you've always been close!"

"Ahem… _closer…"_

"Lenny, are you hiding something~?" Kuro teased.

"W-What? N-No!"

But the girl was already standing up. "Come on, Len-kun~ You can't keep anything from the Black Cat!"

"But you're blonde!"

"Doesn't matter!"

She practically pounced on Len from across the table, jabbing him in the ribs lightly, causing him to yelp out and giggle in a tone he didn't like using. Though he protested and attempted shoving her hands away, Kuro still tickled him. The two kept at it until Len found _her_ weak spot – her neck, who would've guessed – and began tickling there. This caused Kuro to laugh even louder, and the couple just kept it up. Some people in the store saw them and smile at how cute they were. Some just gave them weird glances. Either way, neither of the blondes cared.

"Wow! Are you Kagamine Len?!"

They _finally_ stopped their tickling to see two girls had gone up to them. They were both brunettes, and their eyes were twinkling in admiration and astonishment. "Awesome! We're huge fans!" the first girl gushed.

"And you're 96Neko!" the second squealed.

The two blondes looked at each other and grinned. "Glad to know you like our music!" Kuro chirped.

"Can we take a photo?" the first asked eagerly, holding up a phone.

"Why not?" Len shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely as the four did a quick selfie.

"Hey, where's Rin?" the second girl asked curiously after. "I thought she was always with you, Len-san!"

"Ah, Rin's back at home," the blonde boy explained. "Kuro and I were hanging out today."

"Aww, that's too bad!" the first whined. "I wanted to see you with her!"

"Yeah! You guys are _sooo_ cute!"

Len sweatdropped. "W-Well…"

"Ah, yes, the sibling love is adorable, isn't it?" Kuro chuckled and placed her arm over the boy's shoulders.

"They're more than just siblings!" the girl sighed dreamily. "They're a match made in heaven!"

" _OK,_ Kuroneko and I have somewhere else to be girls!" Len abruptly stood up, took his tapioca cup and his girlfriend's wrist. "Really nice meeting you, but we gotta go!"

"Wait, Len—" Kuro started.

"W-We'll see you around Len-san—"

But they were already out the door.

"They seemed nice. Why'd we leave so early?"

"Ahaha…trust me, you wouldn't want to stay—Hey look, a karaoke place!"

Kuro forgot all about being suspicious and practically squealed when she saw where Len pointed. It was the same karaoke place they'd gone to on their first date. The blonde girl dragged the boy over, and saw that business was adequate. People were laughing, talking, and eating at tables while they took turns singing by the jukebox machine. The old host seemed pretty merry as customers kept coming in one by one, and he grinned even wider upon seeing the two.

"Ms. Kuroneko, Mr. Kagamine! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, sir!" the two bowed respectfully. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Oh, what luck to find you here again! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," Kuro smirked, her hands on her hips. "We'd like a turn on the mic."

The host laughed heartily. "Of course, of course, as soon as that couple's done! Please, sing as much as you'd like!"

"You know, it's really been a while," Len whispered as they were each handed a microphone. Though his voice was hesitant, he was still smiling. "Think we've still got it in us?"

Kuro chuckled. "Lenny, we were _born_ with it in us. Plus, you've had a partner all your life! You're used to it."

The comment made Len's stomach churn.

"How about a round of 'Wave'? Duet version, of course~"

"…Sounds good!"

Once the couple by the jukebox machine was finished singing, Kuro and Len stepped up. The music began playing, and Len sang the first verse:

 _Len: machigaete uchuu owatte  
_ _aoshingou wa itsumodoori  
_ _tonde mata tomatte  
_ _mata tobi souda_

 _Kuro: kokoro konekuto  
_ _kodaijin to koi shita  
_ _mousou korekuto  
_ _kazeki tekina romansu_

 _Both: ha~an  
_ _yume ni odoru no_

 _Len: tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde  
_ _narihibiku oto karada o nomikonde iku_

 _Kuro: mou osoreru koto o kanjinai kurai no  
_ _mabushi sa ni ima  
_ _kokoro o nerawa rete iru no  
_ _mawaru_

 _Len: no mawaru_

 _Kuro: no sekai wa_

 _Kuro: kanagaete mita tomatte  
_ _akashingou wa nerai doori  
_ _nigetakute subette  
_ _mata nige souda_

 _Len: hiraki nekusuto  
_ _uchuujin to SKYPE  
_ _mousou surekuto  
_ _denpa teki na romansu_

 _Both: ha~an  
_ _yoru ni nemuru no_

 _Len: tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde  
_ _narihibiku oto karada o mata madowa seru_

 _Kuro: mou abareru koto o wasure chau kurai no  
_ _mabushi sa ni ima  
_ _kokoro o nerawa rete iru no  
_ _semaru_

 _Len: no semaru_

 _Kuro: no mirai wa_

 _Kuro: ha~an  
_ _yume ni odoru no_

 _Both: ashita no koe ga boku o sasotte  
_ _narihibiku oto mirai o nurikate iku  
_ _mou todomaru koto o yurusanai kurai no  
_ _mabushi sa ni ima  
_ _kokoro o nerawa rete iru_

 _Len: no mawaru no mawaru sekai kara_

 _Both: mieru mieru  
_ _MI-RA-I_

 _Both: rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara  
_ _rarara rara rara_

As usual, everyone applauded them. Some hooted, some stood and clapped mockingly, but still seemed satisfied. Kuro and Len grinned at each other and bowed a bit. For a moment, the blonde teen looked at his girlfriend and truly thought things were back to normal.

Someone in the crowd had to ruin that. "Oi! Len-san! Where's Rin?"

Everybody else began to join in. "Yeah! Where's your partner?"

"Let's hear a song from both of ya!"

"Sing for us! Sing for us!"

"Call Rin over!"

"Uh-oh," Len cursed to himself. The crowd was getting wild, because they wanted Rin. He could've sworn some were even telling Kuro to leave, but luckily the girl didn't notice. She was way too confused on why everyone was acting like this. The host tried calming them down, but to no avail. The louder the crowd got, the angrier Len became. He grabbed Kuroneko by the wrist and began pushing through the agonizing crowd.

"Leave us alone! I'm with Kuro! Get out of our way!"

Once they were fully out of the store, the blonde broke into a run and the couple hightailed it into the streets. Regardless of the host calling out to them, Kuro was growing fretful over the boy's distinctive actions. "Len! Stop! What's going on?!"

Len bit his lip and skidded to a halt. Kuro practically slammed into him. She instantly recovered and crossed her arms when the boy faced her. She was more than chary now. "I need an explanation, Kagamine."

"Kuro, please," Len tried. "You don't—"

"There he is!"

The boy suddenly froze. The paparazzi. They were _here._ And it was no sooner when they began to crowd around the couple. Cameras were flashing, people with notepads were screaming out questions. Len held his hand out, squinting his eyes and getting annoyed. Kuro was trying to smile and wave, but nobody paid her any heed. It seemed that everyone was turned to the boy beside her.

"Len! We heard you were going on a date with Kuroneko!"

"What does Rin say about this?"

"Are you two still together?"

"Does Rin know about it at all?"

' _There it is again,'_ Kuro couldn't help thinking. _'They're talking about_ Rin.' Surprisingly, this made her grow sad. Why were they talking about _Rin?_

"Everyone, please, calm down!" Len yelled out. He had reached his limit now, and was just about ready to snap. He looked at every camera – which was practically in the hands of everyone there – and glared through the lens. "Kuro has nothing to do with Rin and I! Whatever happens to either of us is none of anyone's concern! Now, I highly request you all to _leave us alone!_ Thank you!"

Though even much louder and more questions were being thrown at them, Len took Kuro's hand and pushed through them all. Some tried chasing after them, but Kuro knew better than to start running faster now. Every once in a while they would bump into someone that would slow them down, but they kept moving. They were running…and running…until Len abruptly pulled them both into an alleyway.

Kuroneko made no haste to demand what she needed. _"Kagamine Len, you had better explain to me what is going on right now or I swear we are breaking up!"_

Len almost jumped back. He had never seen Kuro so made before. Well, more like he heard. The alley was darker than he'd expected, and he could barely see his girlfriend's face in the blackness. And he was almost grateful, for he couldn't imagine how livid she must've looked at the moment. He certainly hoped she didn't see his disheartened expression upon hearing her threats. He figured it was finally time she knew.

"That's the thing, Kuro…we already are."

It was Kuroneko's turn to step back. _'What?'_ she thought, horrified. It was only then did she notice the yellow posters plastered all over the city. She took one off the walls and squinted at it with the little light she had. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

On the poster were Rin and Len, all right. But they were definitely not in a sibling-like position Kuro had hoped for. Their faces were so close together that they close enough to kiss. In fact, Len was looking rather seductive as he lifted his sister's face to his. Rin gazed up at her brother, seeming to be all terrified, but that professional actress look in her eyes told the viewers she was slightly enjoying it. When Kuro looked up, Len couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was demanding justification.

"You know Rin and I sing songs together," he started slowly. "But the producers thought that our songs should go up to the next level…people started believing we were just two individuals with the same name and could care less whether we were siblings or not. The public loved it, and the producers encouraged it. Crypton grew bigger because of our 'twincest' act. Everyone started to think we were dating, and we weren't allowed to 'break-up'…"

Kuro only stared at him.

"B-But it's OK! We weren't happy with it, but what we have accomplished benefits Utaite as well! And obviously, Rin and I aren't _really_ in love! It's just an act, I swear…!" His faltered tone wasn't exactly very convincing.

For a good long while, Kuro was just quiet. Honestly, she didn't know what to say or think. Was she mad? Sad? Infuriated that he didn't tell her for two years? No. The cat-like teen was just _silent._

This did not make Len feel any better. "Kuro, please. Say something."

"That's the thing, Len…I don't want to." _That_ broke his heart. "Look, I…this is all too much. I'm just going to talk to you tomorrow…"

She brushed past him and left the alley.

Len tried going after her, but stopped himself. She was right. She needed time. Really, he couldn't blame her. All he could do now was watch as she walked in the streets, through the crowd, and disappeared within the people. There was no evidence that she would ever turn back to him.

The blonde boy groaned, slumped against the alley wall, and just stood there…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I haven't been getting many readers – much less reviewers - but I guess that's fine! I'm sorry if this seemed so short and rushed but I've been focusing on other stuff. So I tried accomplishing what I could during my semester break. I'm writing this while procrastinating my math module.**

 **Anyway, hope more people read this. Enjoy until the next chapter!**


	3. Pink Stick Hate

**Chapter 3: Pink Stick Hate**

* * *

 **So I decided to post this early! School's coming up, and it seems that I had the time. See, my month's schedule stated that I would be having archery and choir practice every day after every day, so I had to find a plan to make Chapter-Writing time possible. I might not be free for the next few days, but I'll try to come up with the next chapters as fast as I can when I have the time. After all, not many read this fanfic anyway...**

 **(*knocks on my head* Dammit Ridaa, I thought you were past this...)**

 **OK. Though this chap is short, I still hope you'll enjoy it because I am bracing myself for two weeks worth of exhaustion. Read on!**

* * *

For the next two days, Len had never slept so serenely, which then caused him anxiety.

Usually, when one has problems, they undergo troubles in sleeping, right? Not for Len. Every time he'd think about the incident with Kuro, his head just needed to rest against a pillow and he was out like a light. His only worry was that if he was so calm about the whole thing, did that mean he didn't care at all? Or was it just an omen that Kuro was actually OK with it?

After _her_ reaction, the first option had a higher possibility percentage.

Monday came around before the "twins" even knew it. Len had felt so despondent, Rin figured he'd needed more than just her comfort especially. As they were walking to work together, the blonde girl decided to speak up, saying, "Len, you know it's not your fault."

"Whose is it then, Rin?" Len said gloomily. "The producers? Us?"

"I don't know, really. But let's face it, you didn't ask for this. _I_ didn't ask for this!"

"Yeah…but you should've seen the way she looked at me…"

"You said she was staring at the floor."

"Exactly!"

Rin sighed. "Look, if we knew Kuro – and we do – she's not one to get so sensitive. She'll look past all this. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she isn't the 96Neko we love. Come on, Len, if you really believe Kuro's your one true love, you'll get to know what she's thinking more."

 _'She's right,'_ Len thought to himself. _'I should…'_

The blonde boy put an arm over his sister's shoulders. "Thanks, Rin."

"Aww, no problem, Lenny!"

Suddenly, a second of a flash hit their eyes and the two whirled to the side. A man with a camera gasped when noticed he'd been caught and began to take off. Len let go off Rin, waving his fist at the stalker. _"Don't you people have jobs?!"_

They made it to Crypton without any more distractions. As usual, it was packed, especially for a day like this. Not many of the new Vocaloids got to hear Len and Kuroneko sing in person, after all. And standing in the corner was the cat-like girl herself, reading some lyrics and mouthing them to herself. Upon seeing her, Len began to freeze up again. Though Kuro looked calm, the boy couldn't help thinking about how mad she could actually be.

"Kuro", apparently, was the first thing he thought he'd say.

The teen girl looked up from her reading, looking slightly surprised, but slowly produced a small smile. "Lenny," she chirped.

Scolding himself under his breath, Len walked up to her, using hand gestures to find the right words. "L-Listen, Kuro…I know you're mad…and I know you're way beyond upset…but I hope you know I'm really sorry, and—"

"Len, I know—"

"No, wait, hear me out, I didn't want this to happen in the first place; I mean, come on, why would I want to be in love with my twin sister?"

"Len…"

"Seriously, the things people are into these days, I didn't even know I was getting myself into this, we should've stopped singing love songs three years ago—"

Kuro chuckled, thinking she should stop him. "Len, I've already forgiven you."

" _But_ then the boss said he'd raise my salary, and I was getting all these new stuff and we even live in a _house_ now, you should've _seen_ the things that they gave…"

The girl poker-faced at how Len just kept on ranting and ranting, even after what she said. She looked around for help, but it seemed like this was already a "thing". It was kind of annoying.

Then she remembered her emergency banana. She took it out of her bag, quickly peeled it, and stuffed it in his mouth.

Len was taken by surprise and yanked it out. "What was that for?!" he demanded. But his mouth was full with a banana bite and it came out as "Wa wos da fer?"

Kuro sighed, too tired to even laugh. "Len, I forgive you, all right? You can shut up."

When he swallowed, Len hesitated, not seeming to believe her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I know you by now. I know you're not totally on board with the whole twincest thing. I guess I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me."

"Kuro, you know I've _tried,_ but to be honest, they were practically telling me to stay away from you; or any people in Utaite for that matter. I guess they just thought our collaboration was a one-time deal."

"Well, I convinced them otherwise." Now, Kuro was smiling. "You think I'll let my Lenny-kins get away so easily~?"

"Ahahaha…yes?"

Kuro laughed and gave him a big glomp. Normally, Len would've used to get annoyed and attempt to push her off. But now that they were an item, he only stared in shock. "No way, Kagamine. You're stuck with me! And whatever happens with you and Rin…I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Wow…" Len smiled a bit. Once again, Rin was right. "Thanks, Kuro…"

"Besides! It's just for the publicity. Nothing more, right?"

"Of course."

"Great."

"So, I know it's late, but I figured that to make sure you were completely OK with all this, I could let you pick today's song."

"Oh, that's no problem, I had one ready by now."

"…Oh, good. What did you pick?"

"Weeell, I was browsing through yours and Rin's songs, and I found one romance song that could be a good start. I think you know it as 'Pink Stick Luv'."

If Len had been sitting down, he would've fallen out of his chair. But he was standing, so he ended up tripping on his own two feet; and for the record, he wasn't even walking.

"Oh my God, Len?!"

"I'm fine!" he reassured – way too quickly – as he immediately stood back up. "I'm good, I'm good…" He could almost feel everyone else's eyes on him. "But…Pink Stcik Luv? Seriously?"

"Yeah! I noticed that it was as if Rin was the only one singing. I figured if we sang it together…well, like what your boss is always aiming for…'better', right?"

"…Uh, yes! O-Of course…"

"Also, I took some of your rap parts."

"What?! But those are my favorite parts!"

Suddenly, Kuro began to fake-cry. "You chose your sister over m-me…!"

Even though she was playing that card, Len held his hands out frantically to stop her. "No, no! Ahaha, stop Kuro, it's OK, there's no problem…"

"There was never supposed to be one~" When she stopped and smiled, Len gulped at how threatening it deemed to look. "Now, we start in a few minutes! Here are your parts." She handed him one of the papers he was holding. I figure we should start be serious about this, right?" Without waiting for Len to reply, Kuro winked and headed off into the recording room.

The blonde boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Frankly, there _was_ a problem. Kuro said she was all right, but what if she got mad? About what she could possibly get aggravated about was a mystery on why Len bothered. They were just singing, right?

' _Keep it together, Kagamine,'_ he thought to himself.

He'd quickly skimmed through his lines for a few moments and later joined Kuro in the room.

Everyone was outside, waiting for them to start singing. Rin was in front, the most attentive of them all. She caught Kuro's eye and they both shared a small smile, having a silent conversation. For a moment, Rin felt better. And hearing the music start, Len began to relax. Just as Kuro had planned, he took the first verse, and was happy to do so.

 _Len: tokei no HARI ga  
_ _juu ni kara juu ni ni mawaru made  
_ _ataman naka ga somerareteyuku  
_ _pinko sutikku RABU_

 _Kuro: sure chigattari  
_ _futo me to me ga majiwaru dakede  
_ _chuu ni uiteru kibun ni naru  
_ _demo sonna koto kimi wa shiranaishi_

 _Len: SEI IEEI!  
_ _te wo tsunagitai KISU wo shitai  
_ _kimi to hankei juu MEETORU inai  
_ _demo kanawanai dakara mousou de  
_ _kyou mo jyaguchi to KISU no renshuu DEI_

 _Kuro: kimi no koto ni ikki ichi yuu  
_ _datte suki dakara!_

 _Both: kocchi muite, matte matte, yappa muite!  
_ _hitori jime shitai no  
_ _kocchi muite, wagamama datte  
_ _wakatteru kedo datte datte datte datte  
_ _me ga atte, takanatte, akakunatte,  
_ _hyakumensou shiteru no  
_ _kyou datte kimi no sei de  
_ _DOKIDOKI isogashii doushite kureru no_

 _Kuro: SANDEE MANDEE chuushite gyuushite  
_ _mainichi KURINCHI imeiteke kyuuchi  
_ _kenagesa KYUUTII ichizu ni UOCCHI  
_ _acchi socchi kocchi muite docchi?!  
_ _hayamaru kodou no BII PII EMU  
_ _hi ni hi ni suki ni naru ESU EMU ERU  
_ _wakkate yo nante jibun katte  
_ _yappari kippari to bikkiri no RABU_

 _Len: shinsen na kono omoi TUINKURU  
_ _kimi ni tsutaetai "pinkosu"  
_ _nounai senkyo REBERU wa saikyou  
_ _tetsu ga zu benkyou yurushite? goaikyou  
_ _mune no TOKIMEKI mo zecchou  
_ _machi ni matta kyou  
_ _kimi to RANDEBUU go issho  
_ _nante mousou de sumasu urei no SHOU_

 _Both: kocchi muite, matte matte, yappa muite  
_ _hazukashii dakedo  
_ _kocchi muite, kimi no me ni utsutta  
_ _jibun no kao ga akai ki ga shite  
_ _me ga atta, te ga fureta, sore dakede  
_ _ichidai ji nanda mon  
_ _nee datte "kimi no koto ga"  
_ _kono saki ga doushite nano ienai no_

 _Len: mabuta no ura omoi ukabete  
_ _suki da yo suki na no nee  
_ _omou dakede shiawase na no  
_ _honto wa chotto setsunai_

 _Kuro: kuchi wo deru tsuyogari  
_ _mimeite samishigari  
_ _jitsu wa mou genkai  
_ _koetenno dakedo  
_ _ieru hazunai  
_ _ieru wakenai  
_ _okubyou na HAATO ni  
_ _ato oshi shite UONTO MII?_

 _Both: kocchi muite, matte matte, yappa muite  
_ _hitori jime shitai no  
_ _kocchi muite, wagamama datte  
_ _wakatteru kedo datte datte datte datte  
_ _me ga atte, takanatte, akakunatte  
_ _hyakumensou shiteru no  
_ _kyou datte kimi no sei de  
_ _DOKIDOKI isogashii kamisama onegai  
_ _chotto de ii kara, yuuki wo kudasai  
_ _KAJIKI MAGURO_

When the song ended, all the new Vocaloids hooted and cheered the loudest. Mr Hiroyuki, who had just arrived, was grinning and clapped politely. Kuro and Len rooted for themselves and shared a high-five as they exited. Almost instantly, they were surrounded.

"That was amazing!"

"Almost better than the original!"

"No offense to Rin."

"How does she feel about all this?!"

Len smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kuro's waist, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, guys. As far as most of you know, I'm really not dating Rin and Kuro is my real girlfriend. It's all cool."

"I must say," Mr. Hiroyuki started, making his way over to them. "I am real glad that we decided to do this all over again." He smiled a pleasant smile and stuck his hand out toward the cat-like girl. "It's good to have you back, 96Neko."

"Glad to be back." Kuro grinned, her mouth chain dangling, and shook his hand. Some of the Vocaloids cheered again. Rin was clapping, and looking more than relieved. Len gave one of his infamous "shota smiles" and gave his girlfriend a peace sign. Kuro laughed at that.

But secretly, inside, she was frowning.

* * *

" _Dammit!"_

That night, Kuroneko banged her head against her hotel room wall. She almost did it repetitively, if Kogeinu had not stopped her. Though he and Tenchou stayed in other individual rooms, they chose to hang out with Kuro because she had the most stuff and because she was the one with the record deal.

"Kuro, please calm down," Tenchou pleaded.

"Yeah, you would think you'd have gotten over this by now!" Kogeinu added.

"I am," she insisted. "At least they think I am. Only you guys know how I truly feel…" This earned a duet of groans.

Tonight, the two asked about what happened on her first day, after she'd suddenly wanted to have spent the whole weekend with them instead of being with Len. When they heard about what happened, they too got surprised that they did not notice anything about the whole "twincest" act. They'd comforted her, bought her dozens of cups of her favorite tapioca flavors, and even bought her a new Kagamine CD. She'd thrown it away soon after.

"He didn't even notice I was annoyed!" Kuro ranted on.

"To be fair, when we heard the demo, you were pretty cheerful." Kogeinu laughed lightly.

"Not helping, Koge."

"Seriously, Kuro-chan!" Tenchou protested. "If you really want to tell him how you feel...tell him!"

"But then I would seem OOC!"

"Is _that_ the problem?" Kogeinu exclaimed.

"Well, there's also the whole 'producers might cut us off' thing..."

"Oh yeah. We do _not_ want another scissors incident."

"The best you can do is wish for the best for your boyfriend, Kuro," Tenchou coaxed calmly. "If you really love him, you'll understand his feelings. I'm sure he's worried sick about how you're thinking about all this right now."

"I beg to differ," Kuro sighed. "I'm still not sure if Len is still past annoyance with me..."

When Kuro had been with Len, she knew very well he didn't like her at first. No one needed to shush him, no one needed to scold him for not getting out with her more; it was as plain as the mouth chain dangling from her lip. Which is why she'd developed a plan to change his heart. It seemed to work too well, when Len had no sooner began to fall for her, making her one happy cat. But after she had to leave so quickly, she was afraid he'd start hating her all over again. She also made sure this wasn't very noticeable. Perhaps it was, because now her friends claimed Len was _worried._

"He _loves_ you, Kuro," Tenchou insisted, growing serious now. His boyish voice could almost be detected in his tone. "I've seen him already twice before, and I can look into his eyes and tell he's in love with you. It's your problem alone that refuses to believe this is true." Kogeinu nodded his head in agreement.

The cat-like teen heaved a deep sigh and nodded slowly as well. "Yeah...you know what, you guys are right! I should support Len, I can't control his life, and be glad he even got the opportunity out of dating his sister to make money. ...Hopefully, he won't notice _my_ annoyance. I suppose I can endure all this. It's Rin and Len, after all." The three all chuckled, with Kogeinu and Tenchou relaxing at how she finally saw reason. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	4. An Act Or Nah?

**Chapter 4: An Act…or Nah**

* * *

 **Today, we're going to pretend Electric Angel was just released recently :P**

 **We're also gonna pretend we think TV Japan: 24/7 is a host show.**

 **Warning: this chapter was rushed. Not proud of it.**

 **You have been warned .w.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No one expected what would happen the next day.

It would be a full week before Len would be able to sing with Kuro again. And unlike two years ago, since she was staying somewhere else now, they couldn't walk to work together; which meant they had more time apart from each other than they thought. The next day they saw each other again at Crypton, but it seemed that they were much quieter than yesterday. It took three new Vocaloid recordings before Len could get the courage to actually talk to Kuro again.

"How are you?" was what he chose to say.

Choosing to cover up her disappointment from yesterday again, the blonde girl replied with a hearty laugh. "I'm holding up. You?"

Len smiled back. "Peachy."

"Guess I have to sing by myself today."

"Ahaha…yeah…who have you been singing with besides me?"

The question rather intrigued Kuro. "Oh, you know, Kogeinu, Tenchou, other Utaites…the usual! I sing with absolutely everyone and anyone."

"That's cool," Len smiled weakly, wanting to feel good for her, but a small portion of his heart was contained with jealousy. "I've been singing with other Vocaloids too, really. Especially the new ones. They've been starting off singing songs of elder Vocaloids first before starting off writing their own. Ever since they've employed…we've been hitting it off, you could say."

"Everyone here is truly awesome." The girl then winked at him. "But not as awesome as you~"

"Aw, shut up," Len couldn't help the blush on his face as he nudged her laughing form. "I've missed singing with you too, you know."

"Oh, I know," She couldn't help the grin on her face either. "But the newcomers are really great! You're lucky to meet new people all the time." She began to nod at Miku and Kaito, who were currently singing a certain duet together, and were just finishing up on it. She turned to some colorful haired newcomers and smiled at how they were talking together and laughing. Like they weren't in the presence of famous people. Len smiled in her direction, nodding with her. "I can see how you trust them all."

" _Who did it?"_

Everyone turned to the door that had just swung wide open. Kaito and Miku exited the recording room, curious. Mr. Hiroyuki stormed into the area, clutching what seemed to be his phone angrily. The Vocaloids and Kuro began to gather around him on instinct.

"Who leaked the picture?" the boss demanded furiously.

"What picture?" Gakupo asked.

"No one can tell me _none_ of you know about it!"

The entire room grew quiet.

Mr. Hiroyuki jabbed his phone forward for everyone to see. A few gasped. Some eyes widened. Others just stared. On a certain gossip site, there was a picture of Kuro and Len yesterday, with Len's arm over Kuro's shoulders. An article was written underneath it, but the headline was the first thing everyone noticed: **96Neko: The Replacement Rin?**

"Excuse me?" Rin gawked.

Miku decided to read the article aloud. "'A mysterious source sent this photo to one of the admins last night, 10:54pm with no name and no trace of contact. The photo was clearly a picture of popular Utaite and Crypton singers, 96Neko and Kagamine Len. But their position got us thinking. Are they dating? What happened to Rin? Did she break-up with Len? How come we are not aware of it? Why did Len move on so quickly? It is only a theory, but it is very suspicious to everyone else on what is going on. And with 96Neko's and Kagamine Len's upcoming album to be released, there are even more questions to be asked.'"

"I can't believe this!" Len first yelled out. Everyone turned to him, and they saw the fire flame in his eyes. He was _furious._

"The only ones who could have taken this picture was in this room alone," their "master" said through gritted teeth. "One or a few of you showed this picture, and I want to know now!"

Of course, no one said anything. At the corner of his eye, Len saw a certain people at the back of the Vocaloid crowd, and they were looking around nervously. His blue orbs squinted at them, and he made a mental note to get to them later.

"Fine," Mr. Hiroyuki spat. "However, there _will_ be consequences the next time this happens. And I mean _termination."_ Cue uncomforting weight shifts. "Now, Rin, Len, we need to do something about this."

" _Hai,"_ the twins said.

"We need more romance between you two. Something to spark the listeners. They need to know Kuro and Len are _just friends."_

"But we're not, Sir!" Len protested. Kuro was clearly listening to all this and he didn't need to look her in the eye to tell her heart was practically breaking at this. "Kuro and I are dating! I'm proud that people know!"

Kaito took the phone from his boss and read the article's comments. "'They don't look good together'…'Len is better off with Rin!'…'Kuro is better off singing alone like she used to'…'Len should be dating _me!'"_

Miku turned to him. "What?"

"It's a comment, I swear!"

Taking the phone from him, the teal-haired girl read the latest comment. 'I'm not looking forward to this album'."

"You see?" Mr. Hiroyuki pointed out. "This could be an end for your careers as well! I'm scheduling a new cover for Rin and Len to sing today. Any song will be fine, but you'll have more songs to be sung for the rest of the week."

"But what about my songs with Kuro?" Len protested.

"They're being recorded every Monday, Len! We have time. Right now, we have to focus on getting you and Rin back on track."

Though Len still had some restrictions, Rin knew what her brother was thinking. She took him by the arm rigidly and got him to choke on his own interruption. "Will do, sir."

"Good. All right, everyone, back to work."

As they all scattered and went back to their own work, Kuro, Rin, and Len were still standing together. When it was Gumi and Gakupo's turn to record, Len yanked his arm away from his sister. "Are you serious, Rin?" he demanded, enraged.

"Len, we could lose our jobs if we don't do this!" the blonde girl shot back. "We have no choice, OK?"

"But…" Len turned to his real girlfriend, a desolated gaze on her. "Kuro—"

"Len, I swear." The shorthaired girl held her hand up in a stop motion. "If you have anything to say about me and being jealous about this, I _will."_ The boy stayed silent. Kuro opened one eye and giggled. "I don't want to get in the way of your job! You and Rin just keep doing what you're doing. Just don't have too much fun, you crazy kids!"

"Wha—Kuro!" Len found himself blushing. Seriously, Rin was his sister! Yet his twin was also laughing along with his girlfriend. Rin placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. The blonde boy sighed.

"Thank you, Kuroneko. I promise I'll—"

"—Buy me tapioca? Oh well if you insist."

"What, I never said—"

"You're gonna get me tapioca, banana boy!"

Len pretended to cower in fear. The three burst out into laughter now.

"Run along, you two," Kuro shooed with her hands.

The twins shared a small grin and went to their respective stations. They had a talk with one of the DJs who was considering the song they should sing for the day. Kuro smiled at their direction and didn't dare drop it.

Meanwhile, Len turned to the side and saw three certain Vocaloids at the corner, whispering to each other uneasily. The blonde boy remembered them well and walked over without saying a word.

"Len?" Rin frowned. Her brother seemed to have just randomly took off, and it seemed like he was about to talk to the new Vocaloids: Oliver, YOHOIloid, and BIG AL.

The three boys froze up when they Len was hiking up to them, and they all immediately looked away. But the blonde boy was staring dead into their souls. Oliver was a Vocaloid with one eye and was younger than him, but Yohio and Al were much older and bigger. He had to stop at a few feet just to look at them all at the same length. And he could care less about formalities at the moment.

"You guys hiding something from me?"

"No!" Oliver squeaked out. His British accent was quite noticeable, and it cracked when he lied. His hand flew to his mouth and Yohio had to cut in.

"We don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Len crossed his arms. "When the Master asked about us…well, you were quite suspicious."

"We're sorry!" the eldest Vocaloid shouted. "We didn't mean to! I just sent it to one of my friends, and—"

" _Al!"_

"So you _did_ send it." Len's voice was now more taciturn than irate.

"I took the picture," Oliver said sadly. "You and Kuro were just cute, I couldn't help myself…and I usually do!"

"And I joked about sending it," Yohio sighed. "Again, I was just joking!"

"I took it seriously," Al deadpanned. His head was hung in shame, and Len was glad he wasn't just before him to see the height difference. "Look, Len, we're really sorry! We don't know what else to say."

"Well, me neither, but let me just add I almost could get fired for such careless actions! I love all you guys, but come on, I wouldn't do this to you."

"It was a mistake!" Oliver cried. "We won't do it again!"

Len only sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I believe you. But…Kuro—"

"We heard," Yohio nodded, smiling weakly. "When she first introduced herself to us, she seemed rather cheerful. But I can tell she's having difficulty keeping up. I think you guys will be fine, though."

"Thanks…you guys are lucky you don't have to deal with this much drama, though."

"To be honest, Len," Oliver sighed. "Even if we're not that famous, there are _still_ people that know about us. And we get shipped in different ways too!"

"Oliver should know," Al joked. "When he did a duet with you, you should've seen the fanart."

"We agreed never to bring that up!"

The blue-eyed boy shuddered. "Wow. Yeah, I'll just forget that. I never knew you guys felt this way, though…"

"Oh, we do," Yohio nodded. "We do."

"But now you can go be shipped with just…your sister." Oliver smiled, as if this was a good thing.

"Uh…yeah? OK…anyway, see you guys. Wish me luck."

Without another word, he went to practice his song with Rin.

After a few more minutes, the twins agreed to do one of Miku's songs and remix it. They worked on the lyrics and their parts for about half an hour and the DJs agreed to rough-tune it. A producer came it at one point and agreed to make a video about it if it came out successful; which meant they had to give it their all on this one. They stepped into their recording room later on; ready to test what they came up with. Outside, the Vocaloids watched, with Kuro in the front row and watching intently.

 _Rin: WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI  
_ _WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai  
_ _Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu  
_ _ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara_

 _ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai  
_ _WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta  
_ _Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,_

 _ANATA de mitasareteru no  
_ _ANATA to irareru soredake de  
_ _Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
_ _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
_ _WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_

 _Len: WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI  
_ _Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara  
_ _ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI  
_ _WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara_

 _HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai  
_ _WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta  
_ _Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,  
_ _ANATA de mitasareteru no_

 _ANATA to irareru soredake de  
_ _Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
_ _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
_ _WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_

 _Both: ANATA to irareru soredake de  
_ _WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no  
_ _Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni  
_ _WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?_

 _ANATA to irareru soredake de  
_ _Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no  
_ _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
_ _WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_

Even Kuroneko was impressed.

When they both stepped out, everyone was beyond satisfied. They gathered around the twins, patting their backs and giving out compliments. Everyone was smiling for real, except the singers themselves. Len saw Kuro, who was hooting out wildly for them, but just seeing her face made her frown more.

"Rin! Len!" Mr. Hiroyuki seemed to be with them already, as he was no more cheerful than he was this morning. He was holding a clipboard and looking enthusiastic. "I've set you up for an interview tonight on television! I don't know the show, but it starts at nine. The producers insisted they do this! It could be our only chance."

"Wait, so we really have to act like this in front of thousands of people?" Len frowned. He did _not_ sign up for this.

"Well, yes. There is no problem, is there?"

"No, sir," Rin answered immediately. "We'd be happy to do it."

"Great! Well, carry on with the day. Remember, _nine!_ Dismissed."

It was only noon and some of the Vocaloids were ready to go home. Len first went up to Kuro and took her by the hands. "How were we?"

"Amazing as usual!" the girl laughed. "Really got me convincing there."

"I can't believe we have to act in front of people…I usually just thought we'd only do it for songs."

"Hey, if the people ask for it, you gotta give it to them. I'm guessing they'll be delighted to see you two up close and personal…so to speak."

"Well, I'm telling you, I certainly won't enjoy it."

"Hehe. All right. By the way, I gotta get back early. I still got Utaite stuff to deal with."

"Well, we should just spend our dates at each other's houses next time. To avoid the papparazi, if you know what I mean."

"You're making things perfectly clear!" Kuro laughed again, and Len grinned. "Remember, _tapioca!"_

The boy laughed. "Of course."

Kuroneko winked at him, took her bag, excused herself, and left.

"All right," Len turned to Rin, who was behind her the whole time and was wiggling her eyebrows in a coy manner. Her brother sighed in exasperation but was still smiling as he nodded seriously. "Let's do this."

* * *

" _Welcome to TV Japan: 24/7!"_

The audience instantly burst out into loud hoots and cheers. A sign flashed, revealing the word "Quiet" and they all began to settle down. A male host in a fancy tux grinned as he sat down at his table. Seeing all these people that had come today…he knew most of them were here for one reason. "Our featured guests for tonight are two famous singers from Crypton Future Media. Japan's favorite not-really-twins! Put your hands together for… _Kagamine Rin and Len!"_

Girly screams filled the room as the twins walked into the room together, arm in arm. Len was wearing a black tux with a bright yellow tie that matched Rin's dress. The boy smiled a bright, gleaming at the audience and waved to them. The girls began to scream louder. The host was chortling as they made their way to the stage. Rin was blowing kisses to the crowd; though Len knew very well that was one thing she didn't like to do. And he knew very well he didn't like kissing her cheek in public, yet he still did it to go with their little act. He could almost feel some of the audience fainting as they sat down at the love seat by the host's table.

"Rin, Len!" The host spread his arms out in a welcoming manner. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Rin smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Len chuckled. _This interview should be a snap._

"Nice to see you guys are still together! At least, your fans think so."

The host gestured to the screaming audience.

"Ah, yes, good evening to everyone!" Len smiled at the camera. "I'm Kagamine Len, and this is Rin. Hope you're all enjoying this show!" More screams of agreement.

"Oh, Lenny, we all know who you are!" the host laughed again. _'Why do you keep laughing?'_ Len thought, an eyebrow raised. _'There's nothing funny about this. Don't call me Lenny, weirdo.'_ "Now, we hope to start off this interview with the question everyone has been asking…are you positive you're not twins?"

Surprisingly, the whole room had gone quiet. Len resisted the urge to glare at such rudeness, but he managed to answer the question perfectly. "Absolutely," he said, an arm around Rin. "We did the blood test, as claimed a year ago. We're not related in any form."

"Maybe really distant cousins," Rin giggled. "But either way, we fell for each other, and here we are!"

"Do you not doubt Len's affection for you?" the host asked curiously. "After all, that picture came out, and—"

"Oh, that!" The girl waved her hand. "It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet, people! People can get so many things wrong, especially over the Internet."

"I'm not with Kuro," Len responded, utter tightness in his voice. "Rin is the only girl for me." Rin pretended to cuddle up to him in a loving manner. The audience gushed at the sight.

"Well, that's sweet," the host commented, obviously not sold. "But famous 96Neko certainly seemed like she was the only girl for you in that picture." To put emphasis, the host pressed a button on a remote and the leaked picture was displayed on the wall behind him.

Len found himself staring at the picture again. His heart softened at the sight of him and Kuro together. If it were anything else, he'd love to keep that picture. But it was a photo everyone wanted to burn. Even then, he could hear the murmurs. The dreadful murmurs about Kuroneko. _His_ Kuroneko. It was certainly enraging. He wanted nothing more than to defend his relationship.

But we all know the truth.

Instead, Len stood up and took a step forward. "Lenny?" Rin questioned, confused for real. His back was turned to her, but the host could clearly see his remarkably calm gaze on him.

"That is fake," Len said seriously. "I never did such a thing to anyone but my Rin."

"What? This picture looks very real to me—"

Forcing himself to do it, he pretended to be unable to contain himself and took the host by the collar of his shirt. Everyone gasped, and the guards shot up, ready to help. But the man, as terrified as he were, held his hand up and claimed to have a grasp of the situation. We all knew he didn't, yet he dared to stare back into Len's fake-furious eyes.

"Say something about me and Rin again, and you're going to get it. I love Rin. There is literally no other girl for me in this world than her."

The girly shrieks came back again. Len let go of the host, whose hand instantly flew to his throat. Len walked back to Rin, forced her up, and held her protectively. The girl was surprised, but she thought about how pleased that her brother was able to pull such an act. The boy's heart clenched in his chest as he turned to the audience.

"Rin is only mine."

* * *

Somewhere, in a certain room of a certain hotel, Kogeinu turned the television off when he saw Len's deadly glare on the screen. He turned to Tenchou, whose expression was as uncomfortable as his own. The two looked behind them at the corner of the room, where Kuro sat in a beanbag chair. She seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into the fabric, but the two Utaites could clearly see her friend's face.

What was terrifying was that it was downright impassive.


	5. Memories and More Acting?

**Chapter 5: Memories and…More Acting?**

* * *

 **Songs used in this chapter are 96Neko and Kogeinu Akatsuki Arrival version and 96Neko and vipTenchou's magnet version! :D  
**

 **(lol just found out about them recently)**

* * *

How do you suppose Len could face his real girlfriend after that?

Kuro was gone for a whole week now; longer than the last time she tried to ignore him. Yes, it was pretty obvious. It only made the boy even more devastated. With his busy schedule, he couldn't go to her. With everyone thinking he wasn't in love with choice, it was as if fate was telling him not to. So he was left with the option of depression for the next seven days.

She didn't call. He didn't bother. Whenever he passed her hotel, he looked away. He couldn't bear seeing Kuroneko's face. If she wanted to see him, she'll see him. You could say he was a coward for letting the girl make the first move. But hasn't it always been that way? The blonde boy only assumed their wounds of jealousy would heal on their own.

People in the Vocaloid family did begin to question, though. Why were Rin and Len trying so hard? Was all this really worth it? A silly love triangle in which everyone seems to support the fake affection? Was risking his relationship with Kuro really for the sake of his reputation?

In all honesty, Len didn't know whether if he should fix it or not. Wouldn't it be so much easier to break-up with Kuro? No, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

He didn't know why.

Two years ago, it would seem so easy if they were already dating.

But now...

" _I'm torn."_

"What was that?"

Len snapped out of his daze and turned to Miku, who was eyeing him curiously. He ultimately blushed having realized he was thinking aloud. "S-Sorry..." he mumbled. "Continue."

"All right, well, the thing is, your stats have been on a really average percentage," she explained, showing him the chart in her hand again. True enough, the line graph showed the number of views he alone had been getting, and you would think it was the heart rate of a person at rest.

' _Heart rate…'_ Len thought again. _'Heart rate#0822…'_

"…which is why we need Kuro now."

"…Wait, what?"

"Len! She's been gone for nine days! You were supposed to sing your next song three days ago!"

"B-But I was recording with R-Rin three days ago—"

"Yes, but only because Kuroneko was not present that day!"

' _Miku, please don't give me that…'_ "I know, but what can _I_ do?"

The tealette sighed. "I don't know. But I heard she's been really busy herself with Utaite stuff. Maybe you can check her out."

"But Miku—"

"Listen, Len, I am aware things have been rough. But at some point, you need to fix things with Kuro! You can't always expect her to be crawling back to you like she usually did! You're not fourteen anymore!"

"What?! Of course I know that!"

"Hmph! The shota side hasn't left either."

"I am _not—"_

"This is getting old. Get your girlfriend back!"

The way the elder Vocaloid had scolded him that time, he had to wince. The answer Len had in his head was instinctively muttered out. "But then that would be _Rin,_ wouldn't it…?"

Now, Miku paused, staring at her kouhai. "Oh, Lenny…"

"What's going on, guys?" Len then turned to see his "lover"/sister walk up to them. Rin smiled innocently, wanting in on their conversation. The long-haired tealette shook her head out of her daze and had to smile back.

"Nothing! Just reminding Len of stuff…excuse me." Without any logical reason, she turned around and left the room.

"What was that about?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Like she said, nothing," Len replied almost too quickly.

Luckily, Rin decided to leave it at that, shrugging her shoulders and frowning at her twin. "How are you holding up?"

Len didn't reply immediately.

"I shouldn't be asking that."

"No, it's just…" His voice faltered.

"It's OK."

"No, it's not…"

"Len, I told you, Kuro will be—"

"It's not even about Kuro anymore, Rin…I just wish we could quit this whole thing…go back to how we normally sang."

"But this gets us more credit! Mom would be proud of us…"

Once again, no reply.

"Is it all really supposed to matter, Rin?" Len whispered. No one else was in the room but them and a few other Vocaloids, but they were too busy practicing their own songs to even notice; much less hear hushed tones. "We've been doing the same thing for years…we can easily get new jobs."

The girl was slightly taken aback by his words. "But…Len…this is our dream—"

"The dream expired."

"How can you say that? We've been planning for this for a much longer time than we ever had with it! This isn't even just for you and I, it's for Mom! We _promised we would…"_ By the time she realized she was raising her voice, she'd already noticed her brother's quiet sniffling.

' _Rin, please stop,'_ he pleaded in his mind. _'I know…I know…'_

"I…I'm going home early…tell the Master I got a headache or something."

"But Len—"

Len cut her sister off one final time with a deadly glare. Rin jerked back, actually feeling terrified. She recognized that look; it was the ones he used to give Kuro whenever she got too annoying. Only this one was probably more sincere. Taking his bag and coat, the blonde boy left without another word.

The blonde girl exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and noticed everyone was watching now.

* * *

' _Stupid producers…stupid fans and their twincest shipping…stupid rumors…everything…'_

Len trudged through the streets aggravatingly, his blue orbs flaming red as that was all he could mostly see. That little chat with Rin alone already drove him insane. It made him contemplate about how tired he was; the news, the deals, the money, everything. They were struggling so hard; sometimes, their best isn't even good enough and they don't end up with their end of the bargain.

' _Isn't fair,'_ Len thought again. _'What can I do? What can I do to get what_ I _need?'_

He found himself turning to the skies; the deep, blue, cloud-filled that seemed to pass by pretty quickly as time went on.

"Mom," he said aloud. "Please tell me what to do."

No reply, of course.

A memory crossed Len's mind as he began to automatically walk towards a new destination.

Thinking of his mother reminded him that he should probably visit the cemetery at that time of the month.

* * *

 _Lily Kagamine used to be a co-producer for Vocaloid. You may be thinking that Vocaloid named LILY, but this is a totally different story. Though they looked alike, Lily Kagamine was completely dissimilar. She was only but a single mother caring for the hands of her two beloved children, Rin and Len. She was kind, caring, and definitely not a singer; unlike her twins, who were born with the talent descended from their father. When her husband died of a heart attack before their birth, she was left with no choice but to fend for herself and her kids. Luckily, being a producer earned enough cash, but not so much when you were working with about a dozen other people._

 _Life was hard, but not so much. But for Lily, it was difficult. When you have three mouths to feed, two other jobs to do, and one soul purpose in life – to_ survive and pay the _debts_ of the company you work for – _you'll actually find yourself at the crossroads. So many decisions to make, and would suffer greatly if you made the wrong one. Lily was having a hard time, and her body couldn't keep up._

 _Len remembered close friends of his mother explaining all this to him once after she'd died. He remembered how young he was – around the age of seven – and felt so young and incompetent, unable to understand the fact his mother was deceased. By age eight, both he and his sister had to learn the ways of responsibility. They had to stay in an orphanage for two years before they could actually live a better life._

 _Everyday, he remembered praying for a blessing. That his mother would send them a sign, a clue, a bit of hope…that they would be able to take a chance._

 _The twins knew if they could, they would._

 _A man in a fancy suit arrived one day, appearing to be searching for them. "Are there two kids here going by the name Kagamine?"_

* * *

The blonde boy lit a candle he bought nearby and placed it by his mother's grave. The name _Lily Kagamine_ in Katakana was engraved on the tombstone. As the flame flickered in the noon-light, he began to pray to the gods. For whatever it was, he didn't even know. He just let the words in his head flow.

He just knelt, and had his hands together.

He prayed for his mother, that she be well in wherever she was, and for the father he never met but loved as much anyway. For Kuro, that she would still be that joyful, cat-like self no matter how mad she could be mad at him. For Rin, that she wasn't suffering as much as he was, and that she may be able to forgive him for his actions later on.

Len's eyes opened slowly as he remembered something the day they first got into Crypton.

* * *

" _So, you're Kagamine Lily's children?"_

"H-Hai," _Len mumbled, trying to sound louder._

" _Hmmm…ten years old?"_

" _Correct," Rin now answered, but deemed sterner._

" _This your first time singing?"_

" _No, sir," Len replied quickly. "We used to sing a lot with our mother…at home, but we sang almost everyday."_

" _So, this is your first time actually singing?"_

" _Err…"_

" _Never mind. What would be a good reason for us to let you become Vocaloids?"_

" _Because it's the Kagamine dream!" Rin cheered._

" _Uh-huh…"_

" _W-What she means is…!" Len covered up quickly. "We've been singing for as long as we can remember, so it's only natural we would want our passion to be what we work for…and if you give us a chance, we can ensure we can give our very best!" It was amazing this came out of the mouth of a ten-year old._

" _All right then…you're still young, but just give it your best shot. We'll be the judge to that."_

 _The two looked at each other and had to smile. They were kids, but they knew a chance when they saw one._

 _Len remembered them singing their first and favorite song, Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Though it was mostly Len doing the singing, as everyone well knew, it didn't matter. They performed together, regardless of who dominated the song. And the producers seemed to like it that way too._

" _I totally sense the sibling love."_

" _They're amazing! Lily's kids, all right!"_

" _They'll need training…"_

" _In time, they'll grow."_

" _For now, we'll keep them on stand-by."_

 _That was the last Len had ever heard from them. Months later, Rin and Len released their first official recorded song, and the Kagamine Twins of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloid family was born._

* * *

"Please, someone…" Len murmured into his hands. "I don't know what to do…I love Kuro…but I need this job…I don't even know if I love her anymore…what's wrong with me, how can I say that… Everything's just so messed up…why am I forced to be intimate with my sister? Why are so many people supporting this? …Am I _fated_ to not be with Kuroneko? Was it truly hate and just infatuation from the start?"

In a lower tone, he added, "Does she feel the same way?"

The wind blew the flame off the candlewick and the boy felt the breeze in his hair. He closed his eyes again, breathing gracefully as he felt his own mother talking to him; as if telling him its all right. He remembered the words she always used to tell him and Rin, when they were very much younger.

That memory passed quicker than the others had.

* * *

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _Lily looked up from her chair, her closed eyes opening one. She smiled immediately upon noticing her twins' voices, and spread her arms out as they jumped into them. The three blondes were giggling uncontrollably as the mother gave Rin and Len a big hug._

" _How are you two?" she cooed to them, tickling their ears._

" _Mommy, Len and I practiced singing!" Rin cheered._

 _Lily's face brightened. "Oh, really?"_

" _Yeah!" Len grinned from ear to ear. "Wanna listen?"_

" _Oh, yes! Sing for me, my children."_

 _In the end, the twins were singing a really slow version of "London Bridge is Falling Down" in Japanese. It was supposedly realistically a sad song, but of course they didn't know that. Lily found herself frowning as she closed her eyes and listened contently. It was as if Death's ringing was calling out to her…to come closer…to come closer…_

" _Mommy?"_

 _The woman's eyes shot wide open as she stared, bewildered. Her two kids had just finished and were staring in curiosity. Chuckling a bit, she pulled them closer onto her lap. "I'm fine, kids. That was beautiful. You have so much talent, I hope you both know that."  
_

" _I want to sing for Mommy forever!" Len giggled._

" _Me too!" Rin shouted louder. "And I'll sing better!"_

" _Nuh-uh!"_

" _Yuh-huh!"_

 _Lily laughed aloud. "Oh, you're both equally wonderful! In fact, neither of you can sing as perfect as you can without another half! You need each other. You were meant for each other."_

" _Yeah, Mommy's right, Lenny!" Rin smiled eagerly up at her Mom in equal adoration._

" _Don't call me Lenny!"_

" _Too bad I just did!"_

" _You two are a handful!" Lily joked, hugging them tighter. "But that's all right. Just promise me one thing…"_

" _What is it?" the twins asked together._

" _You'll never lose sight of what's really important."_

" _And what's that, Mommy?"_

" _That's for you to find out."_

* * *

"I get it." Len finally stood from where he knelt, staring down at it with sudden realization crossing his face. "I understand…I know."

He looked at his mother's grave, remembered once again, and smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Mom."

No response, but Len imagined his parent telling him, "You're welcome."

* * *

It was only 5pm when Len arrived at home. The new house they lived in was by far much bigger than their apartment, but never as near. Len had to go through his room first before reaching the living room, but his strength only willed him to make it to collapse on his bed. His walls were much further apart now, and the only sounds emitted were his fatigued sighs. On one happy note, it was big enough for a television to fit in there, so he grabbed the remote off his dresser and lazily turned it on.

His eyes were closed when he heard the laughter. Based on the background music, he was just in time for that TV show he was in from last week. It was about to start…

"Good evening, everyone!" the host called out. "Once again, welcome to TV Japan: 24/7!"

The same audience burst into hoots and cheers. Len kept his eyes closed and was too lazy to change the channel.

"Last week, we were having a little chat with Rin and Len Kagamine, to see what they thought about that little leaked picture everyone kept talking about."

' _Ugh, this again,'_ he thought.

"But now we want to hear from other sides of the story!"

' _Wait…what?'_

"Please welcome our favorite Utaite trio…Kogeinu, vipTenchou, and 96Neko!"

The blonde boy shot up in his bed and glued his eyes to the screen.

The three certain people glided onto the stage like they owned the place. Kogeinu and Tenchou were waving to the crowd happily. The taller man was wearing an orange jacket over a black shirt, black sweatbands, and a choker with a yellow bell. There were also, unusually, a pair of aviator's goggles sitting atop his head; it was only weird because he didn't really fly a plane.

Tenchou was dressed much formally. He had on a black suit with a white tie and grey-striped dress shirt. If anything, he looked like a private sector school boy with black gloves and headphones around his neck. Len recognized those headphones, for the teal butterfly wings attached to the speakers was undoubtedly a Magnet version. The two waved politely to the loud audience yelling out to them. The two looked good, no doubt about that.

But Kuroneko was stunning. Len could tell very well she hadn't changed at all. Right now, Kuro was all dressed in black as she gave peace signs to the people and called back out to them. She had on a red and black T-shirt underneath a black fur-rimmed jacket. She had no chain piercing today, but fingerless gloves, many bracelets, ear piercings, and long black-painted nails. You would think she was dressed for a rock concert; excluding the pink magnet headphones that stood out around her neck. Her attitude did not match her dreary outfit as they took a seat at the couch by the host's table.

"Welcome, Utaites, welcome!" he greeted, shaking each of their hands. "So glad you all could come here today."

"We're glad too!" Kogeinu chirped. "We were lucky we found the time! The three of us have been working on a _lot_ of things lately!"

"Yes~!" Tenchou sang out. "We've been very busy, but it's so nice to meet everyone!"

He waved to the camera quite cutely, and the girls in the audience squealed.

"Ah, yes, good to be here!" 96Neko spread her arms out and leaned back in her seat, as if she owned it. "This is a pretty good show to be in!"

"Why, thank you!" the host gushed, pleased by the compliment.

"In fact, just last week, I was watching TV Japan!"

Len's heart stopped for a second.

"Oh, were you! You must be aware of what were talking about!"

The crowd began to murmur again, but they were much more nervous than they were when Rin and Len had come. They must've believed Kuro heard the things they'd said about her…

"Yes, I'm aware," the cat-like girl replied rather seriously. Her blood-red eyes stared in the camera aimed at her for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "And that's completely fine! I totally understand. Len and I are good friends, but we'd never considered dating. No one has to worry about anything!"

Len could almost hear the audience sigh in relief. Oh, if only they knew. The boy wasn't sure whether to thank Kuro for still understanding or feel hurt that she could say such a thing about their relationship. But then again, no one was ever supposed to know they were ever in one. Still, he placed a hand on his heart and got a good grip on the fabric of his shirt.

"Besides," Kuro suddenly put her arms over Kogeinu's and Tenchou's and pulled them closer to her. "Who needs a boyfriend when I've got these guys right here?"

The boy let go of his shirt and looked at the screen again.

"Ah, that's right!" the host scratched his chin in amusement. "You three have been together for quite a long time!"

"We entered Utaite at the same time!" Tenchou grinned. "We've been best friends ever since, singing through thick and thin! Kuro is the youngest, but she's the most devoted to her singing and look where she's at now!"

"Aw, Tenchou, stop." The way Kuro laughed, it was pure music to Len's ears. Yet that laugh wasn't for her.

"You sing quite a lot of songs together," the host noted, still smiling.

"Oh, we do!" Kogeinu nodded happily. "It's always fun!"

"But it _can_ get old…" Tenchou chuckled sadly.

"Which is why we were happy for her when she got another album deal with Len!"

"I was excited too," Kuro shrugged, having to grin. "But I feared something like a fake rumor would form. Len and I had a good talk. We understand each other! Neither is interested."

She suddenly looked straight into the camera, winked, and added, "Right, Lenny-kun?"

The crowd laughed, as if they thought she was making a joke, but Len felt like she was _really_ talking to her. He felt his mind just stop.

"I see, I see…!" The host laughed with a contented grin.

"We actually prepared something for everyone tonight!" Kuro stood from her seat and spread her arms out, grinning wildly. "Live entertainment for everyone to enjoy!"

The cheers got even louder, and only Kogeinu stood as well. "Wait, right now?" the host gasped, intrigued.

"Yes!" Kuro grinned mischievously. "I have and will be spending a lot of time with Len after all, I'd miss this time I'll have with my boys for a while!"

' _Her boys,'_ Len thought angrily. _'As if she owns them…'_

To top it all off, what _too much time_ did she mean exactly? He barely had a week with her!

"Wow us, then!" the host encouraged. "Show us what Utaites can do!"

They did; and Kuro was delighted to as she and Kogeinu were handed microphones, and began to dance as the music started.

 _Kogeinu: yuushi tessen no saki sara naru takami e kisoiau futari  
_ _kotoba nado iranai aite no yokogao dake misuete_

 _Kuro: ataeau shigeki te o nobashita nara todoku kyori ni ite mo  
_ _kesshite sono te o toriau koto wa nai tagai o mitomeatte'ta_

 _"kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara"_

 _Both: tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte  
_ _narande "nan da konna mon ka" tte waratte  
_ _"hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita saisho wa tekishi shite'te  
_ _sunao ni nante nande natte, tte fushigi de_

 _Kogeinu: "oboete'ru?"_

 _Kuro: "oboete iru yo"_

 _Both: "kimi to ayunda ano hibi o"_

 _Kuro: ketsumazukinagara sanagara yozora ni todokisou na hodo  
_ _hashiritsuzukete'ta tatoe mou tonari ni nee, kimi ga inaku natte mo_

 _Kogeinu: "nande sonna kanashii me o shite sora o miageru no?"_

 _Kuro: saki o hashitte'ku tte ittatte gendo aru tte nante katte  
_ _hashitte mo hashitte mo oitsukenai yo_

 _Kogeinu: "uchi no kachi! tte nante joudan jan chanto waratte naite'naide  
_ _mezasu basho ga atte ganbatte ita'n deshou?"_

 _Kuro: "wasurenai"_

 _Kogeinu: "...wasurete ii yo"_

 _Kuro: "kimi no sono sugata o" / Kogeinu: "watashi no sonzai o"_

 _Kogeinu: "furimukanaide. koko wa mada michi no tochuu da kara"_

 _Kuro: mae o mukou tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba...!_

 _Both: tonari de motto motto motto tte issho ni zutto zutto zutto  
_ _susumeru to rikutsu naku shinjite'ta  
_ _doushite nande nande nande tte wameite'tatte nan mo nakute  
_ _te o nobashite mo mou todokanai kyori_

 _tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte  
_ _narande "nan da konna mon ka" tte waratte  
_ _saki o hashitte'ku tte ittatte gendo aru tte nante katte  
_ _hashitte mo hashitte mo oitsukenai_

 _wasurenai-wasurenai kara. saikou no raibaru o_

The two ended with a pose that involved Kogeinu backing away from Kuro. The crowd cheered at such drama, but Len only stared as she took her jacket off, revealing the shirt to actually be a vest over a white, long-sleeved one. As she slipped on a black fedora with a yellow stripe around it, Tenchou replaced Kogeinu. The two both put their headphones on first – a butterfly charm dangling from Kuro's - before breaking into an interpretive dance.

 _Tenchou: kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
_ _itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
_ _watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
_ _anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

 _Kuro: karamiau yubi hodoite  
_ _kuchibiru kara shita e to  
_ _yurusarenai koto naraba  
_ _naosara moeagaru no_

 _Tenchou: dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
_ _machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
_ _kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
_ _miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

 _Kuro: sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
_ _itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
_ _"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
_ _ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

 _Tenchou: mayoikonda kokoro nara  
_ _kantan ni tokete yuku  
_ _yasashisa nante kanjiru  
_ _hima nado nai kurai ni_

 _Kuro: kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
_ _magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
_ _furete kara modorenai to shiru  
_ _sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

 _Tenchou: yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
_ _naite shimau watashi ni  
_ _"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
_ _anata mo naite ita no_

 _dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
_ _machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
_ _kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
_ _miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

 _Kuro: hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
_ _tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_ _  
_

 _Both: furete ite modorenakute ii  
_ _sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na_

 _Tenchou: anata_

 _Kuro: Ahhhh a-ah-a-ooh…_

Cue the standing ovation.

Kogeinu joined his friends as they all took a bow. The crowd's cheers continued to grow louder and louder until the volume had to be lowered. The camera was now directed at the host as he was about to say something.

Len turned the television off before he could.

If Kuro was mad then, he definitely showed his rage. He balled up his fist and let out a monstrous yell as he deliberately punched the wall.

It ached after, but the thought was still there.

Len pulled his hand back, silently screaming as he shook his hand and rubbed it. Either way, as anime tears of pain were expressed, the boy knew one thing.

Kuroneko was in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

 **Remember to rate and review! ^^**

 **THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO FRANCE**

 **FOR ONCE I AM UPDATED ABOUT SOMETHING**

 **#PRAYFORPARIS**


	6. Even Cats Want to Love

**Chapter 6: Even Cats Want to Love**

* * *

 **As punishment for no-reason-whatsoever-or-any-particular-reason-I-just-don't-want-to-tell-in-front-of-you-readers, I will make my chapters shorter! Lol, it's easier for me, and best for everyone. Only 4 chapters left!**

* * *

Of all the times Len had been irritated by Kuroneko, this time was definitely his most furious moment yet.

As usual, since len could never be seen with Rin in public, he was walking to Crypton as usual; but it felt like he was _trudging_ his way there. All those that he passed by gave him one glance and knew better when to back away slowly. It was possible the boy didn't even see where he was going anymore. All he cared about was getting to work.

It was Monday that day and Len knew Kuro couldn't avoid him any further. They started this album, so they had to finish it. When he arrived, the blonde boy practically _barged_ into the room. Everyone turned to him, eyes widened as they thought they saw hell.

"96Neko!" he yelled loudly.

The cat-like teen, who appeared to be talking to Kaito, peeked from behind his tall form and gazed at her "lover" innocently. "I have been summoned?" she joked.

Len wasn't amused. He stormed over to the girl and quickly took her by the wrist. "We need to talk," he snarled.

"Wha—Hey! Len!"

Before Kuro knew it, they were out the room. Everyone that was there looked at each other, clearly confused.

The two decided to take their conversation out of the empty halls. The boy let go of her wrist, and Kuro turned to face him. Her red eyes widened slightly as she saw his own blue orbs blaze wildfires in them. "What were you _doing_ last night?" he demanded instantly.

"Me?" Kuro shrugged guiltlessly. "I was at an interview! Oh, you might have seen it, TV Japan: 24/7?"

"I _know_ that show! I was _in it!_ You think I didn't see you?"

"Hmm, I dunno, Lenny!" Kuro replied sarcastically. "Maybe I knew you were watching, maybe I didn't! Big deal!"

"I knew you were watching me too a week ago! You practically did the same thing I was doing!"

"You mean covering up for you? In keeping the truth a secret?" It was Kuro's turn to be mad. "I was _helping_ you."

"No you weren't! I could see it, you were trying to make me jealous!"

"Of _what?"_

"Y…You know!"

"Oh, this is good!" For some reason, Kuro began laughing, way too hard that she was now holding her head, and this made Len clench his fists. "You claim you love me, but you also say otherwise in public!"

"We all very know well this is what I have to do! We talked about this, I thought you understood! I thought you knew I was telling the truth about us!"

"I _do,_ but not to the point when you actually make it seem like you're actually _not!"_

"What do you want me to do?! Lose my job?!"

"Give me a _sign,_ Len-kun, that you're actually serious about this!"

" _Oh, please,_ do you _actually_ believe I have a thing for my own sister?!"

"It sure _seems_ like it!"

The boy had to take a step back, refusing to let tears fall from his eyes. Len should've known all along this was not the same Kuro he knew. He could never take advantage ever again.

"Len," Kuro sighed, rubbing her head. "I just…we're not getting along again, and it's not like last time. Neither of us are cooperating with each other, and you seem to be getting this whole twincest act to your head."

"I'm not!" Len protested. "I…I'm not!"

"You think you can convince me with just that? Open your eyes, Kagamine! You think this is all just like last time? We're too old to be living in a fantasy!"

Something in Len snapped. When Kuro shouted at him, he was silent all over again. His breathing was so steady and yet so out of tune. It was almost scary. When he spat out a response, Kuro's eye widened.

"Kuro," he exhaled slowly. "There is _nothing_ in this world that could ever keep us apart…" When he looked up at her, Kuro stepped back too. The fires appeared to have died down, is blue eyes suddenly went completely blank. "But your thick attitude certainly is."

For once – or perhaps after a really long time – Kuro showed pain. Not physically, but much worse; and Len instantly regretted his words. The girl's hair was covering her eyes now, and the boy couldn't tell whether she was crying or not. Judging by the sniffles, he decided to stay quiet.

"Here's the deal, _Len-kun,"_ she gritted, poison in her tone. "We will get in there, pretend to be happy, and we will sing this song without any other problems." She didn't dare look into his face as her left side faced his right. "Got that?!"

The silence was answer enough. Kuro stomped back into the recording room without another word.

Now Len was alone in the hallways, cursing himself for everything.

"Maybe _you're_ wrong, Mom…"

* * *

"Brother, you really messed up," Rin declared after she had been explained to.

"I know that!" Len snapped, pacing the break room. It was only the two there, and it was less than an hour before the boy would start singing with Kuro again. He was clearly frustrated and nervous. "Rin, she doesn't make any sense! We…we explained this, didn't we?"

"Lennn!" Rin complained. "You can't really blame her! This is hard for her too."

" _You're_ the one who told me she would be fine with it!" the male Kagamine jabbed a finger in the direction of his counterpart. "You ensured me she would be at least OK with this!"

"I can't always be right, bro! Geez, no wonder Kuro's mad at you."

This resulted to Len slamming his head against the table they were sitting at.

Rin sat on the table and placed her hand over her twin's head. "I'm so sorry, Len…"

"It's not your fault for being alive," Len's muffled voice deadpanned.

"Gee, that makes me so much better!"

"I'm sorry too…"

"For what?"

Len's head turned to her side as he hesitated. "You've always been there for me too…you know exactly what to say, but I always take it for granted. I haven't been a very good acting partner or brother..."

"Len, don't beat yourself up," Rin lifted his brother's head with both hands and forced him to look into her eyes sternly. "Honestly, I don't know what to say at this moment right now. But if there's one thing I know, it's that things always turn around in the end. Maybe…you just really need to think about all this and be true to yourself and what you really think."

The boy only sighed. "Thanks, Rin, but I don't think words can make me feel better right now…"

"Awww, not even awesome inspiring words from your own sister?" The blonde boy watched as his twin squished his cheeks harder.

"Wh—Rin! Let go!" Slapping her hands, Len laughed as he struggled out of her grasp.

"Mwahahaha! You can't escape the clutches of the great Rin-Rin!"

Before they knew, it they began chasing each other around the break room. Len was at the happiest he had been in all day; most probably all month. As they ran after each other, Len felt as if he and his sister were kids again, before their parents died, before they had the responsibility of being Crypton Future Media's best singers. Rin tackled Len to the ground, and the two only chortled even louder when they were sprawled across each other on the floor.

For once, Len had never felt so alive. He held his hand out, and the two stood up together. They were staring into each others' eyes before Len chose to bend down and kiss his sister's forehead.

Rin thought otherwise. She leaned up quickly and moved her head, so his lips ended up on hers.

The blonde boy was shocked. He stared at Rin, frozen and immobile, as he could neither pull away nor kiss back. It may have lasted for only three seconds, but Rin was blushing as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" was all Len could muster.

"Just…thought you needed that…" The female Kagamine smiled innocently. "You're my brother…I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Len."

Len instantly pulled her closer to him on instinct and chose to stay like that for a while. "I know…thank you."

They didn't even hear the speaker buzzing on, with someone paging Len to get to the recording room in fifteen minutes for next song with Kuro. Rin wished her brother luck, and he could only nod and smile at her genuinely. He truly believed he was ready to face his girlfriend again.

He was not aware she already had.

* * *

Moments later, Len found himself sprinting to the recording room now, and he was panting as he arrived there. Everyone made way for him, as Kuro was already waiting inside, and was deadly quiet. He apologized the DJ there, and the man just instructed him to put the headphones on and get ready for when the song starts. He entered the little area where Kuro was already prepared.

"Kuroneko, I'm so sorry for earlier," Len said frantically, putting his headphones on. "We can talk over this again properly after, but let's focus on this song first! 'Even Kunoichi Want To Love', right? Haha, good choice…" He was still not getting any response. "Look, Kuro, let's just put on happy smiles for now, like you said! We need to make sure this album goes perfect, and—"

"I saw you," the girl finally replied.

Len's heart froze, and he faced her slowly, eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"I saw you and Rin." That was all she said before she put on a wide smile and faced her mic.

The boy was flabbergasted. He had so many questions and his heart screamed so many excuses. But then he realized Kuro had smiled because the music started, and he forced himself to smile as well.

 _Both: (u~!)_

 _(nanana… hi fu mi yo)  
_ _(nanana… itsu mu ya too)_

 _Kuro: doujou nante saboru ze Baibai  
_ _atai juugo no shinmai kunoichi  
_ _Masutaa no oshie mo zenzen mi ni tsukazu_

 _Both: hai hai_

 _Len: kaasan wa iimashita.  
_ " _onna wa, onna wo sutenasai" to_

 _Kuro: youshouki wa soredemo zenzen_

 _Both: yareta no ni ne_

 _Len: enen ennichi no yoru ni_

 _Kuro: arawareta bishounen ni_

 _Len: makka kka no akai mi ga  
_ _ima, hora hajiketonda_

 _Both: (isse no se!)_

 _Both: aishite mo koishite mo dame dame yo  
_ _Len: sonna no iya da jibunkatte ni sasero  
_ _Both: are sunna kore sunna urusai yo  
_ _Len: okite nante daikirai da_

 _Both: doushitara kizukareru kono omoi  
_ _Len: tenjou no ana kara kimi wo miteta  
_ _Both: onmitsu ni onmitsu ni dekiru kana  
_ _Len: kunoichi demo_

 _Both: koi ga shitai!_

 _(nanana… hi fu mi yo)  
_ _(nanana… itsu mu ya too)_

 _Len: sennyuu nante muite inai nai  
_ _atai juugo no barebare kunoichi  
_ _konnan ja "shigoto" mo zenzen konaku naru_

 _Both: nee nee_

 _Kuro: monbansan gokigenyou  
_ " _choito yashiki iretekun namashi…"  
_ " _dooshite dame na no" irojikake sura mo hannin mae_

 _Len: dandan dangoya no musume_

 _Kuro: oya tattatta tto kakete kite_

 _Len: hisohiso hanashi odoroita  
_ _kisama mo Raibaru na no ka_

 _Both: (Wan Tsuu san shi!)_

 _Both: aishite mo koishite mo teki darake  
_ _Kuro: hitoomoi ni butta kicchattai kedo  
_ _Both: are sunna kore sunna urusai yo  
_ _Kuro: okite nante daikirai da_

 _Both: doushitara yurusareru kono omoi  
_ _Kuro: bonsai no kage kara kimi wo miteta  
_ _Both: onmitsu ni onmitsu ni dekiru kana  
_ _Kuro: kunoichi demo_

 _Both: koi ga shitai_

 _Len: koi ga shitai!_

 _Len: aru hi todoita missho ni kakareta  
_ _(Kuro: tonde mo nai nai na naiyou ni ononoku)  
_ _Len: tsugi no hyouteki wa masashiku ano hito  
_ _(Kuro: nande? dooshite? ataman naka Panikku_  
_ _Len: umarete hajimete no konna sentaku  
_ _(Kuro: koroshi ni tamerai to yousha wa muyou)_

 _Both: tousan kaasan atai yatto  
_ _yarubeki koto ga mitsukatta_

 _Both: aishite mo koishite mo dame dame yo  
_ _Len: sore ga atai no ikiru sadame  
_ _Both: are sunna kore sunna urusai yo  
_ _Len: okite nante_

Both: daikirai da!

 _Both: mangetsu no akari ni toki wa michita  
_ _Kuro: kabe wo uragaeshite kimi no mae de  
_ _Both: shinobaseta yaiba ni takusu omoi  
_ _Kuro: kunoichi demo_

 _Both: koi ga shitai  
_ _Len: koi ga shitai  
_ _Kuro: koi ga shitai  
_ _Both:kunoichi nara koi wo hatase_

 _(nanana… hi fu mi yo)  
_ _(nanana… itsu mu ya too)_

No one dared to clap as Kuro yanked her headphones off and stormed out of the recording box. Len followed in pursuit.

"Kuro—" he tried.

"You lied to me."

"No! What you saw isn't true!"

"I should've known all along," Kuro sniffled, now turning to him to reveal her tear-stained face. "I should never have come…"

"No, Kuro, please," Len was ready to beg, but there were people around, and were clearly confused.

"You'd be happier without me, I swear!" the cat-like teen was yelling. "You don't need me, you never did!"

"That's not true…! Kuroneko, you were the greatest thing to happen in my life!"

"Ha! I highly doubt that!"

"Kuro!" Len gazed at her, trying to be sterner now. "Stop acting this way! If you'd just let me explain—"

"I've _let_ you explain so many times! You're just trying to take advantage of me."

" _Kuroneko—"_

"You hate me," she accused. "I know you do. You always have, isn't that right?"

" _No!_ I mean, I _did…_ I think, but that's in the past! You of all people should know that!"

"Don't you see, Len? This can't work, and I can't believe I tried!"

The words stung harder than a jellyfish.

"Kuro, _please,_ we _can_ keep trying—"

"I'm sorry, Len. We can keep the album up, but I don't believe we can maintain what we have. It's over." She turned to leave.

Was it him, or did his heart just shatter into a million pieces. _"What?"_

"We're breaking up. It's for your own good. Then no one will complain about us."

"Kuro…be reasonable—"

"I am," The cat-like girl whirled to him, and it disheartened Len to know she was remarkably calm. "We'll do this for you. I'll see you next week."

What confused Len was why he couldn't stop her from leaving. His mind ached to yell at her, to do actions, to run over, kiss her, tell her to stop being stupid. But he was just _solid._ All he did was watch her exit the room. All the Vocaloids that were there now had their eyes on Len, whose knees had just buckled, and he was now kneeling on the floor. In the corner of the room, Rin wanted to run up to her brother and hug him, but Miku and Meiko were both holding her back. Len stared at the floor, with some people patting his shoulder, but nothing could cheer Len up right now.

At the moment, he felt like he had completely shut down.

The situation would've turned more emotional if Kuro hadn't returned and claimed, "I forgot my bag, sorry."

* * *

 **Sorrynotsorry**

 **To those of my favorite readers and reviewers, I'll be sure to update the next chapter as quick as I can ^^ I'll be sure to come up with better events for this story hehe…**


	7. Romantic Fixer

**Chapter 7: Romantic Fixer**

* * *

 **Oh gods I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

 **I promise to all you little readers out there, I will make this up to you! Here's Chap 7, finally! :D**

* * *

"I made a huge mistake."

"No kidding, Len-san."

The male Kagamine paced the break room. "I can't believe she broke up with me," he muttered for about the millionth time today.

"Yeah, we can't believe it either," Big Al sighed (sarcastically), for about the billionth.

"What can I do? She's going to be avoiding me again. It's already been twenty-four hours, I have no calls, no texts…"

"There you go again! You're just expecting her to come crawling back! No wonder she dumped you…" He immediately regretted saying it.

"That's not true! I've _tried_ to call her! She won't respond whatsoever! I don't know what to do!"

"Remorse?" Oliver jabbed him in the ribs.

"This is it for us," Len collapsed on a chair and held his head in his hands. "She'll never accept me again…"

"Len-san," the youngest boy started. "You can't just—"

Yohioloid beat him to it. The older blonde stood up from his own seat, walked up to Len, and slapped him in the face.

For a moment, Len was stunned. If this were on anything else, he would've shot up immediately and scream protests about what the heck that was for. But, shocked by the impact, he could only stare up at the older boy. Yohio didn't even look angry; he just stared down at the sixteen-year old as he then held both his cheeks.

"Listen to me."

"Uh, can you—"

"You are a useless jerk."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Idiot, I'm not trying to make you feel better." Yohio squished his cheeks harder. "You have been degrading the love of your life without even realizing it. You are unaware of the affection you have for each other, and you have been taking your girl for granted. Right now, you are a hopeless case that is supposed to fall in love with his sister. If you do not fix your act and sort through your feeling, then so God help me, I will take 96Neko for myself."

"Don't you lay a hand on Kuro!" Len shouted immediately, regardless of his face being treated like dough.

"That's the spirit." The younger boy was amazed at how his voice was never raised at him.

"Go Yohio!" Big Al cheered like a child.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Oliver chuckled, nodding in pride at his friend with his arms crossed.

Len only deadpanned. "Can you let go of my head."

"You do know he's right, Len," Big Al said, with Yohio releasing him. "You're really going to have to stop ask yourself…"

Oliver stared, serious now. "Are you willing to commit?"

That was one question on Len's mind as well: was he truly?

* * *

That night, Len was pacing his room again. He kept thinking about what the three Vocaloid boys told him, and a large portion of his heart told him they were right. Everyone definitely should be committed to the ones they love. Len knew very well he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world. He'd denied his relationship with Kuro, insulted her, and was doing most of it behind her back. Yet, he still claimed he loved her. Too cruel, if you ask me. He seriously still expected her to love him back, and anyone here would agree that was too selfish.

How exactly do you make up for _that?_

On Len's desk lay a framed picture of him and Kuro. He picked it up and stared at it for a good long while. It was one of the rare times when the boy actually showed affection for Kuro when they were fourteen; he was snuggling up a little closer to her, teasingly kissing her cheek, and she pouted a little at his joking. He remembered Rin had taken that picture, edited it, and used it for the scrapbook she had made for her. He remembered asking for a copy for himself; of course he'd kept it all this time. The picture always made him smile at how they seemed to have reversed personalities in that one scene.

Now, looking at him made him frown.

Kuro was like how she was in the picture. She's definitely not changing her mind until Len actually does something about it.

And so Len will.

That night, the blonde boy practically spent the whole night brainstorming…

* * *

A week has passed, and Kuroneko was found sleeping soundly in her bed, her soft sighs only surrounding herself. Light shone through the blindfolds of her hotel window, and one eye peeped open. Sitting up, she brought a hand to her mouth as she yawned drowsily. The clock read "6:01am" She slid her slippers on as she stretched, ready to greet the day.

On her nightstand, the blonde girl looked towards it to see a picture of her and Len. It was one of those moments when Len was being cold and distant around her, whilst she was nothing but warm and snuggly. In this case, the complete opposite of what Len had on his drawer. Upon looking at it, Kuro remembered what she did yesterday and spoke no words.

Instead, she took the photo and placed it back in her luggage.

 _Ding dong._

"Ehhh?" The cat-like teen instinctively put her robe on as she neared the door. Who could be so early in the morning?

Upon opening the door, she was slightly surprised to see one of the employees at the entrance. He bowed when he saw her and placed a polite smile on his face. "Good morning, Miss Kuroneko, I hope I am not interrupting your sleep."

"Not at all, I just woke up," the girl replied. She then grew suspicious at what he was holding in his hands. "Are those—"

"A fellow came in and had me bring these to you." It was a beautiful bouquet of roses, remarkably arranged in the different colors red, blue, and yellow. Kuroneko eyed it, quite enticed by such beauty and display. She found herself taking the flowers before the man could even hand them over.

"They're wonderful!"

"You have quite the fans, Miss Kuro," the employee commented, still smiling a bit wider now. "They seem to know just what you like."

Kuro practically _hugged_ the bouquet. "It's like the person actually knows me~"

"Perhaps they do! Then our hotel must take a great care in protecting you." When the employee winked, Kuro laughed.

"Thank you! I've had a rough day yesterday, this gift was the highlight of practically my _month."_

"Well, you should probably thank the person once you find out who he is! Good day, Miss Kuro." With another bow, he was gone.

The cat-like teen nodded. "Yeah…" She closed the door, smiling giddily now, and she went to put the flowers in a vase.

The Utaite wasn't in the mood for hotel breakfast at the moment, so she decided to go buy some of tapioca before meeting with Kogeinu and Tenchou. After getting dressed, she took to the streets and had a short walk before coming across her preferred tapioca store. She entered the little shop, seeing that there were only a few people and no one in line, she smiled to herself and neared the counter.

"One banana flavored please," she ordered. Though Kuro was still mad at him, the drink was still delicious. Though it reminded her of Len, she still chose to pick his favorite flavor for her favorite drink.

Suddenly, the employee behind the counter brought out a noisemaker and blew on it. Streamers and party poppers came out of nowhere, and Kuro jumped in confusion at it. All the employees that worked at the store came out and began clapping wildly, with some even cheering.

"W-What's going on?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"You are our 1000th customer, Miss Kuroneko!" the female behind the counter exclaimed cheerfully. "And for us, this is a really special occasion!"

"Well, I'm very proud to be your 1000th customer!" Kuro exclaimed, truly meaning it. She loved this store, for she had many memories here, with some she would actually like to forget…

"You should~ Because you just won a coupon that will get you 90% discount to any item off our company! It will only expire after one full year!"

"Wow! This is a great deal!" Kuro grinned at the employees that clapped for her. "Thanks so much!"

"Anything for our best customer~ Someone else actually was supposed to be the 1000th customer, but some guy came in and forced him to leave. Good thing too, _he_ would've won! We were really hoping _you_ would be the winner, and thanks to that stranger, you are~"

"Huh…" The blonde tilted her head. "That's strange…but lucky!"

"Thank you again, Kuroneko~"

As Kuro sipped her 90% discount drink, she couldn't help thinking about how fortunate she was today. First the flowers, then the coupon. She knew someone was _giving_ these to her…

She had some suspects, but she would much rather not think about it today.

* * *

At the hotel, she knocked on Tenchou's door, and Kogeinu opened it. "Kuro-chan! 'Morning!"

The girl grinned back. "Hey! G'morning~ I brought some tapioca~"

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" The older boy chuckled as she came inside and took her shoes off.

"Well, I just won a coupon at the tapioca place, so I get 90% discount off everything!" She took two large cups out of her bag and proudly set them on the nearest table.

" _Seriously?"_ the redhead friend exclaimed, exiting the bathroom, a gleam in his eyes. "That's awesome! How'd you win?"

"Well, I was the thousandth customer, apparently… So far, my day has actually been going pretty well."

"Lucky~" Kogeinu chuckled, ruffling her head like usual. "Well, maybe that's karma for you!"

"What could I have possibly done to deserve all this?"

"The right thing?" Tenchou joked, taking a large sip.

"We have the whole week to ourselves now that you're not with Len," Kogeinu added, shaking his own cup. "I mean, I feel bad that you broke up, but…"

"Yup," 96Neko winked at her friends. "I get to spend more time with you guys."

"To loners!" the redhead cheered, his cup in the air.

"To loners~" With harmonized laughs, they clinked their drinks.

As Kuro was about to take another sip, she heard the doorbell ring. Tenchou went to answer, and saw a different mailman this time. "Package for 96Neko?" he asked. "Is this her room."

"No, this is Koge's and my room!"

"Lucky for you, she's here!" The blonde waved, already getting excited about the thought of a package.

"Sign here, please."

She did, and happily accepted the brown paper-wrapped box in his hands. "Who's it from, Kuro?" Koeginu asked eagerly as the door closed.

"There's no sender," Kuro hummed. "That's weird…"

"What do you know, good things just keep happening to you today!" The redhead clapped his hand cheerfully. "What are you waiting for, open it up!"

The cat-like teen practically dug her nails into it at that. As she tore the box open, she realized that there were clothes inside the package. What confused her was that they weren't her own.

"A Len cosplay kit?" Kuro stared at the gift, rather dumbfounded.

"M-Maybe it's from an old fan!" Kogeinu suggested, smiling a little. "You have to admit you had a lot of shippers when you and Len dated."

"Yeah…" Surprisingly, Kuro wasn't mad at all. In fact, she remembered one of the moments when they were fourteen, when she and Len went to a cosplay store once, and she encouraged the boy to dress up as 96Neko herself to attract more customers. She'd heard from that store recently, and was glad to know it was a success now. She only grinned wider when she'd read the tag. "This is from Cosplay Fun itself! They finally stocked up on Len costumes~"

"Are you going to give it away?" Tenchou asked worriedly.

"And miss an opportunity like this?" Kuro had already thrown herself into the bathroom and did a quick change. When she came out, her tongue was stuck out as she gazed herself in the mirror, as she saw herself in her ex's clothes. "'Look at me!'" she mocked. "'I'm Kagamine Len! I like kissing my sister and singing like a robot! I think I'm high for reasons!'"

The two boys just burst out laughing and took pictures of their friend's silly expressions. Kuro was laughing as well, but deep inside she knew she was hurting a bit. She touched her chest, trying to stop the pain, but she could never hide how she really felt. She chuckled a final time and went to change back. "All right, as much fun as this is, I still have to get to work."

"And deal with the so-called person that likes kissing his sister a third time," Kogeinu tried to smile at her.

The girl only chuckled as she came out of the bathroom and took her bag. "I can do this, guys. I've been having a pretty good day. I don't think seeing my ex after a week will change anything. See you in five hours."

* * *

Just at that very moment, Len was riding in a limo to work this time with Rin by him in the car. He tried not to seem too stoic when he saw the fans piling up outside the car, and did his best to keep all attention to his lap. His "sister" looked at him worriedly, and tried placing a hand on his shoulder. The entire week, she has always been there for him when he thought about Kuro. Len still could not get over it, and he was quite grateful for Rin, even when she was both the first and last person he needed to be with.

"It will be fine," she soothed, as they pulled up in front of the studio. "I think your plan is going well."

The boy only sighed as the guards began to push the fans back outside. He turned to the window, forcing a smile already as the door opened for him. "I think you're right."

The twins waved as they exited, and attempted not to run away as they entered their workplace. Upon getting in the studio, only some greeted them. It appears that not everyone was still OK about how things were with them. At the side, Len could see Kuroneko working with Miku. The blonde teen wanted nothing but to go up to her and talk…but he knew she wouldn't let him.

Miku did it for him, though. "Ah, Len! Perfect, get over here."

He was reluctant as he went over by Kuro's side. "…Good morning."

The girl only grunted a response. "'Mornin'."

"OK, so your third demo starts in half an hour. Len, it's your turn to pick the song!"

"A-All right," Len suddenly stuttered. "I actually wanted to do 'Romantic Breaker'…"

He suddenly heard Kuro scoff.

"Cool! You have twenty-nine minutes. You should, uh…start discussing now…" With an awkward thumbs up, she then walked away.

Kuro sighed, bringing out a pen and pad from her bag. "We'll do the usual, you start first…"

' _There was a usual?'_ Len couldn't help thinking. He flippantly shook his head and tried to be stern. "I need to talk to you."

"Save your breath, Len, I know you're—"

"Did you receive the flowers today?"

He almost _saw_ Kuro's heart stop. "…That was you?"

"Did you win that tapioca contest thing? And get the Cosplay Fun package?"

Everything suddenly started to make sense around Kuroneko. The more she thought, the angrier she wanted to be, but the more she couldn't find the words or proper emotions. "Len—"

"Kuro, I know I made more mistakes than I could count, and I want nothing more than to change all of that. I'm truthfully sorry for all I have ever done, and I really want us to—"

"Get back together?" The girl glanced at him coldly. "Len, you can't possibly win me over with material things, I thought you knew that by now."

"I know, but I just wanted to show you I cared…"

"You could buy me the world and I still wouldn't want to get back with you." The words practically _stabbed_ his heart. "Kagamine Len, we are already getting what we need: your popularity can stay, I can live a peaceful life, and after all this, everything will return back to normal and we can move on with our lifestyles."

The blonde boy gazed down at the ground sadly. "But…then you wouldn't be with me…"

"If I did, nothing would be normal." Kuro frowned, hating herself for saying the words herself. "Len, stop forcing it. Please. We need to focus."

When she walked away, the boy wasn't sure if his heart could break any further…

The twenty-nine minutes went by pretty quickly, and the two found themselves in their recording room before they knew it. Everyone was outside, ready to watch intently and see how it went. Leno had put his headphones on so halfheartedly, for he had this 99.9% feeling that Kuro would not give her best…

But, when he turned to her, he almost started the song too late when he saw the biggest grin on Kuroneko's face. He almost gazed at her too long, quite shocked, before she tapped him harshly. Immediately snapping to attention, he began to sing:

 _Len: Mitsume atte junbi OK  
_ _Hisashiburi no kissu(KISS) ne  
_ _Cho, chottomatte osanaide!  
_ _Ikioi amatte kabe gotchin_

 _WOO ~ Romachikku bureikaa  
_ _WOO ~ Romachikku bureikaa_

 _Len: Yozora kirakira kirameite  
_ _Okimari no serifu matteru  
_ _Suruto anata doya gao de_

 _Kuro: "Kimi no houga ano_ _no tsugini kireidayo"_

 _Len: WOO~ Romachikku bureikaa  
_ _WOO~ Romachikku bureikaa  
_ _WOO~ Romachikku bureikaa  
_ _Nee doushite? Nee nande yo?  
_ _Mou tomaranai_

 _Len: Zutto zutto sobani iteyo kawaranai omoi  
_ _Saisho de saisho no onegai  
_ " _Koukishin mo shuuchishin mo anata ni ageru"  
_ _Nante ittara kitto zuninoru wa_

 _Kuro: Yoru no kaze futari no toki  
_ _Haya sugite rararurara  
_ _Mou sayonarada ne_

" _Nakanaide tsuyogatte"  
_ " _Gyutteshite" namidadeta.  
_ _Mukae no basu ga kuru ne_

 _Len: "Aa! Kaeri no okane ga nai!"_

 _Kuro: WOO~ Romachikku bureikaa_

 _Len: WOO~ Romachikku bureikaa_

 _Kuro:W-  
_ _Len: -W-  
_ _Kuro: -W-  
_ _Len: -W-  
_ _Kuro: WOO~  
_ _Both: Romachikku bureikaa_

 _Kuro: Nee doushite?  
_ _Len: Nee nande yo?  
_ _Both: Mou tomaranai!_

 _Kuro: Zutto zutto sobani iru yo kore ga watashi no  
_ _Saisho de saigo no . . . nandemonai. . .  
_ _Nikutarashi roman kowashi anata ni muchuu  
_ _Son'na watashi mo iya janai wa_

 _Len: Zutto zutto sobani iteyo kawaranai omoi  
_ _Saisho de saisho no onegai  
_ " _Koukishin mo shuuchishin mo anata ni ageru"  
_ _Nante ittara yappa zuni notta_

 _Nando iwaseru no hontou yo . . . oh!_

As everyone clapped, and the two went out, Len tried to follow Kuro, still a bit taken aback. "What was that? You sung perfectly! It was as if you weren't mad at me at all!"

Kuro was now frowning, as she turned to him with arms crossed. "Well, Len, what if I advanced? What if I practiced singing so much to the point wherein I know when to alter my feelings and sing what I'm supposed to? Yes, it's a thing call acting."

"You weren't acting," the boy said, quite sure of himself. "You still like singing with me…"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It doesn't change the fact I'm still annoyed." With a huff, she turned and left the room.

Now, everyone had already gotten so used to the drama that no one commented on anything. But if Len was clear about something, he knew very well this wasn't over. Hope was still within him. He still had a chance.

* * *

 **If any of you have read Songs Can Change Everything, you'll know the cosplay thing really did happen! Remember, this might seem like an original story, but this is still a sequel, and you need to read the original before you can understand anything else :)**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! I hope this made up for anything, and I'll do my best to write the next chapter soon! See, I'm writing a Gravity Falls x Reader on Quotev and a Descendants: Wicked World OC Insert story as well, so I'm quite busy! Please understand my schedule, oh few readers I have out there :)**

 **Thanks for still reading! Hope you enjoyed~**


	8. All I Ask

**Chapter 8: All I Ask**

* * *

 **I wanted to update early!**

 **Christmas is near, but this actually isn't my Christmas gift to you few readers. Chapter 9 will be! Stay tuned, and hope that I will be able to post the second to the last chapter in a few days after this~**

* * *

Let's all be honest: Kuro hesitated.

All of the things Len did the other day…she loved them.

She would've wanted to say yes.

But no, she stayed strong.

As much as she had to wait, she needed Len to really prove his love.

Then she'd reconsider.

For sure, after that, she thought he'd given up.

 _Heh, nope._

A few days later, Mr. Jiroyuki devised a schedule and plan for the Baby Cupid album cover. He had the artists design a cute background and props good enough for the cover shoot. A couple of weeks back, he had the producers order their costumes, and today Kuro and Len received a package just as they did last year.

For Kuro, she'd gotten a beige, long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest and matching cat ears. Since her position was supposedly posing in a giant teacup, she could wear the leggings she was wearing right then. Len, however, was wearing a blue sailor-like uniform with light brown knee-high boots and a book of love poems for effect. He would be sitting on a giant spoon, so his appearance needed to be perfect. To top it all off, since the album was "Baby Cupid", they both got a pair of white wings to wear.

"I'm starting to regret all this," Kuro muttered after they'd changed.

"You look _flawless,"_ Mr. Hiroyuki insisted. "OK, people, let's start now! We don't have all day!"

The two singers went to take their positions, with the green screen behind them and the only props being the teacup and dangling spoon. It took a while for Len to place himself, causing the blonde girl to scoff at him. After a bit of help, and they were ready, she put in, "I thought you were supposed to be the all-perfect Kagamine Len."

He only smirked before closing his eyes and saying, "Maybe I'm just not perfect without you."

His words surprised Kuro, just as the first flash came. By the time it came by the second, she was wearing a scowl, an un-96Neko action. She found herself dazing off, and was muttering the entire photoshoot.

"Uh, Miss Kuro?" the photographer called out. "C-Could you please, um…give us a better look?"

"Wait," Mir. Hiroyuki hesitated, slowly feigning an amused expression. "This is actually good. Kuro-chan, please keep it up."

She didn't even bother complaining.

By the time it ended, they all ended up as good shots, but they only of course needed one. After changing back into their normal uniforms, Len managed a smile at the girl. "Guess you're the one perfect no matter what."

Yes, he was trying to be cute, Kuro could see that. She turned to him with a playful tongue stuck out. "I suppose I am~"

She strutted away without another word.

"You're digging your own grave, brother," Rin joked.

Len had to chuckle. "I suppose I am."

* * *

96Neko was decent enough to walk home alone.

She kept a cheerful face as she passed by the fans she still seemed to have. Inside, she was still pretty upset, but Kuro was quite the actor. As she continued to walk, she could still hear the excited giggles of Len's own admirers and "shippers"…

" _They're so cute together!"_

" _Oh, I really hope they're not siblings!"_

" _Match made in heaven!"_

She only ignored them as she got back to the hotel.

Kuro entered her hotel room and practically collapsed on her bed. There were no plans of moving at all. She just stayed there, motionless, and mentally exasperated. Using her free hand, she grabbed the TV remote by her side and turned the television on. That's the only thing that kept her updated, after all…

" _Welcome back to TV Japan: 24/7!"_

She almost turned it back off.

"Tonight, we welcome once again for another get-together with our favorite singers from Crypton Future Media – yes, you know them well! – Kagamine Rin and Len!"

' _You can't be serious…'_

Kuro groaned, hitting her head back on the mattress. She didn't bother lifting her head to see the screen anymore. Rin and Len entered the building and sat on the couch, looking as fancy as ever as they did the last time they came. She couldn't dare to watch them one more time…but something held her back from switching the power off button. Instead, she chose to listen to their conversation.

"Well, you two, it's certainly a pleasant surprise to see you again!" The host smiled his usual host-smile.

"Yes, same to everyone else here."

"Well, it's only been two weeks! How have you been?"

"We're good," Rin's voice replied. "In fact…we were never better."

"But, ah, we're here because we have news to tell the audience."

"Oh! Great! Is it good news? Maybe a certain extra to your family?" The host seemed to wink suggestively.

"No, sir, that would be gross. After all, we are twins."

"Ahahaha! Oh, yeah, we know."

"We are serious."

"And so are we!"

"Then you must know that Rin and I are no longer together."

 _Wait what?_

Kuro burst up from her bed, her eyes widening.

The host and everyone else in the crowd was dumbfounded. "Hold on…what?"

"Yes," Rin pretended to sigh. "It is a shame, but we are now truthfully related. We can't do anything about it but break up."

"Oh, I have no regrets," Len proclaimed expressionlessly. "I would gladly break up with Rin. After all, it was always awkward being with her."

' _And Rin has nothing to say about this…'_

"J-Just one second, a couple of weeks ago, you said—"

"People lie, my good man!" Len pretended to bow as the two stood up. "I guess that's all we want to say today. We hope you are well."

That's when everyone erupted into outrageous complaints.

"W-Wait, you c-can't just—!"

"Same time next week?" Rin joked. "No? Oh well!"

"E-Everyone, calm down—"

Kuro had enough. She grabbed the remote and watched the TV switch to black. She was way beyond confused.

 _Why_ did he do this? _What_ was he trying to gain? _Did_ the producers know about this?

' _Len!'_ she cried furiously in her head. _'I swear, if you did this for me…!'_

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Len only kept his emotionless gaze as Mr. Hiroyuki went all up in his face. The other Vocaloids gasped, cowering a bit in fear when they saw their Master mad. He'd been livid before, yes, but now was completely different. Yet, Len had a whole different outlook on it.

"My apologies, Master."

"Apologies?! From what you did last night, it seems like you didn't care at all! What were you _thinking?!"_

"That I couldn't love my sister the way you want me to."

The man let out a furious yell. "If you let one thing like this happen again, you're fired! Do you hear me, Kagamine?!"

"Sure. Go ahead. Fire me. I don't care anymore. Then, _you'll_ make the big mistake and choose to break apart the Kagamine twins. Good luck fixing your career then."

The Vocaloids gasped even louder.

"You _dare_ to speak to me that way, Len? I can have you pressed for charges right now! What do you say to that?"

"I don't have any money. You know that. You might as well throw me in jail. But, I stand with what I say: what would the fans think?"

Everyone was staring at Len as he exited the room. Kuro was the only one bothering to chase after him.

"Len, what the heck!" she shouted. "Did you seriously just do that!"

"Yeah…" The blonde boy looked over his shoulder, actually having the idiocy to smile. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Out of all the things you've ever done, this is by far the worst. You could lose your job."

"I can always get a new one. I'm tired of being their pet, Kuro. I'm honestly surprised I never fought back. You breaking up with me was the last straw. I had to do it."

"But I don't want to be the cause of your downfall!" The girl did another un-Kuro-like thing and grabbed her ex by the collar angrily. "Stop being stupid! Listen to yourself! If you really loved me, you would do what you can to get your job back! Stop being stupid and fight for yourself!"

"And if you ever loved me, you would come to the park circle center at 8pm sharp tonight."

His words caused her to let go. The blonde girl was frozen, absolutely dumbstruck. This made Len smile and squeeze her hand tightly.

"I _am_ fighting, Kuro-chan. Just watch me. Please come."

He dramatically left the hallway, leaving Kuro staring after him.

* * *

"Stupid…"

Kuro, of course, just had to do what she said. She was wearing a heavy jacket and a scarf, plus her old yellow headphones with the black pawprints like earmuffs as she walked to the park in the cold. The girl was muttering, positively furious at both herself and her ex, as she thought about his dim actions. Seriously, what _was_ he thinking?

' _If this is another attempt to get me back…'_

Still, a part of Kuro hoped. If this was his chance to prove himself, he certainly was trying to speed things up. If anything, she might reject him again. She thought she knew him…in the end, she didn't. In the end, she just gave up.

Why wouldn't Len?

"Are you 96Neko?"

She glanced up at the familiar voices and was very confused to see Tenchou and Kogeinu dressed up as ushers. They even had dark sunglasses on during the nighttime, as if that helped cover them up. "Guys?" she started. "What are you—"

"Follow us, miss!" Tenchou proclaimed, as he and Koge linked their arms in hers.

"What the—"

They didn't allow her to ask any more questions as they moved forward.

"You two had better tell me what's going on, or I'll—"

"I'm afraid we can't!" Kogeinu's voice said. "You are not allowed to know of the event until 8pm strikes!"

"Did Len put you up with this? Because I swear, I'm gonna—"

Her red orbs looked up when a light caught her attention. Her eyes widened when she saw the park circle surrounded by little radiant glows. She found herself staring when people began to gather around, quite amazed themselves. Upon closer look, Kuro realized red rose petals were littered everywhere, and they seemed to be leading up to the center of the ring.

 _8pm,_ her watch beeped. Kogeinu and Tenchou let go of her when she was no longer trying to pull away.

Suddenly, there was a sudden spotlight, and Kuroneko saw a stage. A few more lights, and she saw a certain blonde boy standing on top of it, holding a microphone.

' _Oh, no.'_

Len was beaming when he saw the blonde actually arrived. He was wearing a hoodie and a scarf as well, but what shocked Kuro was that he was wearing the headphones watching hers: the black one with the yellow bananas. She remembered the only time they wore it together was when during their Happy Synthesizer cover. The memory made her freeze.

"Kuroneko," Len's voice echoed throughout the area. This caused everyone else to look up at him, and move closer. But no one dared to step on the pathway that lead to the stage; the fine line that connected the girl and boy, and made it appear as if they were the only people there. In the background, Kogeinu and Tenchou smirked. "My Everything, All of It to You."

She knew the song, and instantly began to tear up as the music started, and Len's sweet voice filled her ears…

 _Chiisana koro kara onaji jikan wo  
_ _Ayundekita boku to kimi  
_ _Suki na mono mo kirai na mono mo nandemo shitteru  
_ _Otona ni natteiku ni tsurete shiranai koto mo fuetekita  
_ _Dakedo kono kimochi dake wa ano koro no mama da yo_

 _Deatte mou nan jyuu nen yori michi moshitekita keredo  
_ _Kimi wo koeru sonzai wa yappari inaindayo  
_ _Kono omoi wo tsutaeruyo_

 _Mata sukoshi kirei ni natteiru kimi ni sukoshi doki doki  
_ _Hoshizora wo miagenagara boku wa kimi ni omoi wo tsutaeta  
_ _Naiteiru youni mieta_

 _Itsumo tonari ni itakara koso  
_ _Wasureteiru mono mo ooku te  
_ _Kanjou wo kakushiteireba ii to omotteita_

 _Osananajimi janakerya kantan ni tsutaeraretetano kana?  
_ _Daibu osokunatta keredo kore ga boku no subete de  
_ _Kore ga kimi e no subete_

 _Mata sukoshi kirei ni natteiru kimi ni sukoshi doki doki  
_ _Hoshizora wo miagenagara boku wa kimi ni omoi wo tsutaeta  
_ _Naiteiru youni mieta_

 _Omoi wo tsutaeta me no mae, nakigao no kimi ga iita  
_ _Mou osoiyo, zutto suki datta no ni  
_ _Kimi no yubi ni wa hikaru mono ga  
_ _Boku no koi ga owari wo tsugeta_

 _Afureru kimi to no omoide namida de mae ga mienai  
_ _Satte yuku kimi no sugata wo hiki tomeru koto mo dekinai mama  
_ _Kougai dakega kienai mama_

Before she knew it, Len had come up, and his face was only inches away from hers. His blue orbs was staring intently into her red ones, and the blonde girl felt her face stained with tears. Len clasped her hands tightly, as he helped her wipe them away. The girl blinked, quite surprised and ever-so-stunned, but then Len just had to speak.

"Kuro, with all that I was, all that I am, all that I'll ever be, it is because of you. I've only ever known you for two years…but to me, it has been a lifetime. I am sure of it now, that with all my heart, _I love you_. The two years we _were_ not together, I was fine, because I knew I was with you. When you said you'd leave, I was broken. It has only ever been three weeks, yet…I was completely torn apart. 96Neko, I can't imagine a life without you anymore. It took me this long to realize that…I would want to do anything for you. I know now, no matter what you say, no matter what ever happens, I want to be with you. I don't care what the producers will do. I don't care if I have to be homeless and away from my sister, just as long as I will be able to fight for only _you._ All I ask from you, Kuro, is to take me back and let me mean what I say. All I ask…is that you forgive me, so we can start again, and let me make things _right."_

She could feel the cameras. She could hear the whispers. She could taste the sweat of the RinLen shippers. It was horrible. What should she say?

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to XD It seems so cliche, I know ugh...  
**

 **I have no experience in love either! :/**

 **Stillllll...enjoyyyyy :D**

 **'Til the next chapter!**


	9. The Magic of Music

**The Magic of Music**

* * *

 **Soooo late Christmas gift!  
**

 **I know, it's short, but I guess I was in a hurry! It's the second to the last chapter, so exciting! Enjoy, fellow ridaas~**

* * *

" _Len…I really don't know…"_

" _Kuro, please…"_

 _"…Give me time…I still need to think… You understand, don't you?"_

* * *

The thing is, he really did understand. But the blonde boy wasn't exactly happy either. As he was being driven to work, he found himself crying a little. It took him a full week to think of that whole idea to get her back, and he poured his heart and soul into his work. Still, she needed time for it. It felt worse than rejection. The suspense was _killing_ him.

Len's head was in his hands as he choked on his sobs. Once again, his efforts had gone to waste.

' _But…I can't give up now…'_

He was so close. If Kuro said yes, of course he'd be happy… If no…

Well, all he could do was wait.

Rin had decided to go to work early, which meant he was alone then. Being late reminded him of the time…well, of every single time he entered the room to find Kuroneko was there before him. He was almost sure he would have to face her again…

Len practically ran to the studio, his bodyguards and chaperones shouting after him. Still, he assumed he was really late (apparently, traffic was bad?) so he paid them no heed. He barged into the room, already panting and his face dried from his tears. _"Excuse me!"_

But everyone was surprised to see him enter like that, and Len realized he was exaggerating. Rin came up, glaring a bit at her brother. "Bro, what the heck?"

"Sorry…it was, uh…"

"So much for grand entrance! Anyway, Kuro's not here yet, and you don't start for another three hours."

"Wait…Kuro's not here yet?"

That was clearly a first.

"Len!" The blonde boy whirled around to see Miku's boyfriend, the tall blue-haired Kaito come up to him. He grinned a bit and patted his friend's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Good, thanks man," Len had to smile. Kaito had always been a good friend to him, though he was much taller and older, and acted more like a brother. But after all he's gone through, he couldn't possibly be bitter around the ol' ice-cream lover. "How're you and Miku?"

"Great, as usual," He smiled cheekily. "So, about Kuro…I heard."

"…Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about what happened between you two, Len."

The boy shrugged. "Not your fault, Kaito. She…she was right about me. I won't be surprised if she comes in right now and says no."

"You have to have faith, Len. I know she thinks you suck—"

"Thanks a lot."

"—But she knows you well, too. Whatever decision she makes about you…you still need to learn so much. She wants to be friends, and she would still be willing to do anything for you. You just need to prove it to her. You need to show you would love her the way she loves you."

"…You're right…"

And at that very moment, the door burst open. Just like in every cliché event that happened in this story (oops, fourth wall), everyone turned to look. Kuroneko was standing there, probably looking the worst she's ever been the past few weeks. Her hair was in tangles, her eyes were practically dark circles now, and it looked like her clothes were almost thrown onto her. She seemed like she was in a rush, and the piece of toast caught in her mouth stated so.

"Sorry, everyone," she mumbled through her food. She took the bread and bit, crunching sloppily. Len began to frown at her appearance. The blonde girl looked like a wreck. It was like _she_ was the one who'd gotten rejected.

"Kuro, you seem unwell," Meiko piped up.

"Do you want to rest?" Piko's voice added.

"No, I'll be fine…big day today, right, Len?" The girl's red eyes suddenly whirled to the boy's blue ones, as they widened slightly in surprise.

"T-That's right…" Today was the final recording of their final song for Baby Cupid. This one had to be a good one.

"At least you can manage," Mr. Hiroyuki sighed, adjusting her collar. He turned to the rest of the Vocaloids. "All right, let's make this work, people. Kuro, Len, recording room in thirty."

Everyone was nodding, as they proceeded to work.

Len went up to Kuro, forgetting his feelings of awkwardness and placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Either she was too tired to pull away or she loved the feel of his touch again, it was unknown, for Kuro merely sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure…rough morning."

"What did you do?"

"I woke up late. Average teenage problem."

"But you're usually up so early…I hope I didn't do anything—"

"No, no, a cat just likes taking a nap every once in a while." She laughed lightly. "We have nine lives, and we love to waste it off!"

"Kuro…"

"…OK, I was just thinking…"

Len's heart stopped. "…And?"

"And…"

"What?"

"Still am."

"…Oh."

"Please don't take it to heart."

"It's fine, I totally understand. Thirty minutes, right?"

"Twenty-eight." The blonde girl smiled and held the hand that touched her face. "See you in a bit."

"See you…"

The girl then went away to look for Rin. Len watched her leave, quietly, before retreating to the corner of the room and sitting at the chair there.

He suddenly realized Kaito _was_ right. It didn't matter how much Kuro would reject him, he still wanted to be close with her. He still wanted to get to know her. In a relationship or not…he would always love her.

So why was he so upset now?

It took Len a few more minutes of thought, but slowly, he began to smile.

The thirty minutes had passed, and everyone had assembled by the recording room for the last time. It was now or never as they watched Kuro and Len slip their headphones on and face the mic. The blonde girl smiled at her partner weakly, and Len smiled back. He had to…he wanted to.

"Hey, about this song…there any special reason why you chose it?"

He was a bit surprised when Kuro smiled genuinely. "Why not?"

Len smiled wider as she turned back to the mic.

' _For her…this will all be for her…'_

The song was starting, and Len had never felt so alive.

 _Both: Papaparapaparapa  
_ _Papaparapaparapa_

 _Kuro: amakute shiawase na koto  
_ _kakushi aji nani ni shiyou_

 _Len: junsui na otome gokoro  
_ _amai koi mo karame nakucha_

 _Kuro: setsuna sa kasanete mirufiiyu  
_ _sanmi mo tsumiage taruto_

 _Len: nigami mo chokoreeto keeki?  
_ _mahou kaketa amai kiseki_

 _Kuro: amasa wo osaete bitaa toka  
_ _miruku nashi no koohii toka_

 _Len: amai dakeja otona ni narenai no?_

 _Kuro: sonna no  
_ _Len: zettai ni  
_ _Both: zettai yada yada yada_

 _Both: Papaparapapaparapa  
_ _Papaparapaparapa_

 _Kuro: nee ageyou ka amai wana  
_ _hora toriko ni shite ageru_

 _Len: sonna mahou kakeru kara  
_ _chotto dake matase tageru wa_

 _Both: Sweetie, sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie YEAH YEAH  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie…_

 _Kuro: tatta hitoku chi ga tari nakute  
_ _akai ichigo mitaku iji hatte_

 _Len: amai tokoro nante misenai wa  
_ _kanpeki ni tsukuru mon  
_ _hitori demo, demo, demo_

 _Kuro: Papaparapapaparapa  
_ _Papaparaparapapa_

 _Len: Papaparapapaparapa  
_ _Papaparaparapapa_

 _Both: nee, kizuiterun desho?  
_ _wakatterun desho?  
_ _kakushi aji no koi gokoro  
_ _nigami toka sanmi to ka  
_ _souiu no mo tama ni wa ii wa  
_ _ijippari de wagamama na  
_ _sonna "amai mahou" tsukai_

 _(Both: Sweetie, sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie YEAH YEAH  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie…_

 _Both: Sweetie, sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie YEAH YEAH  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie  
_ _Sweetie MAGICAL  
_ _Sweetie, Sweetie…)_

No one had time to applaud because the moment the song ended, Kuro threw her headphones to the floor and held onto Len's hands. Everyone gasped, thinking something would happen, but froze when they saw the tears in her eyes. Len was horrified. This was something that he has never experienced before…and the feeling made him want to cry as well.

"Kuroneko?"

"Len, I love you," she exclaimed breathlessly. "Forget that cool attitude I've kept until now, _I love you._ I didn't realize it completely until...and I love you. Those times when we were fourteen? I'd rather have them than the situation now? I was breaking down. I would've given anything to be able to annoy you or tease you like old times before. I wanted to know what it was like to glomp you, to hug you, and wouldn't care when you shied away. I missed you, Len-kun, it never would've mattered to me, but now that we're freaking sixteen, I can't help all these feelings now."

"Kuro, please—"

"It was stupid of me to try and let you go—"

"No, _I'm_ the stupid one. I can't believe what I ever did. I loved you too, Kuro, but I was too afraid. I know now I would do anything for you. I was ready to just be friends. As much as it would pain me, it would be fine, as long as I would be with you. Kuro, I want to be with you forever. It won't matter what happens. As long as we're together, I believe we'll both be fine."

"Yes…we will." Kuro grinned her widest grin, and Len recalled a time wherein she used to smile that big…almost two years ago…

"Kuro, I don't care if they fire me. I don't care what anyone says anymore. I know who I'm truly meant to be, and it's with you."

The girl's red eyes were filling with tears that streamed down her face. "Len…stop…"

"No…I'll never stop loving you. I promise I never will."

The blonde boy pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. Kuro, of course, kissed back, and she couldn't help smiling. Oh, how she _missed this._ They didn't care when everyone outside the room was clapping for them, or the fact that Mr. Hiroyuki was cursing in Japanese. It seemed he was already trying to talk to the producers. The couple didn't mind. They continued to embrace each other, occasionally laughing at their mistakes and kissing the pain away. What mattered right now is that they were finally… _finally…_ together.

Kaito's voice suddenly coughed out. "So, who's gonna tell the fangirls?"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year, readers! Please remember to like this story, review, and add me as your favorite author ;) I'll be ending this story and writing the final chapter next year before classes at my school resume. I really hope you liked this whole thing throughout the end, and I hope some of you will continue to at least read my stories in the future~**

 **To be honest, fanfiction hasn't been very inspiring, and not many people like my stories anymore, so I'm waiting for that one inspiration that will help me get more readers. I'm also hoping writing this story was worth it, and let me just say how relieving it is to have written a sequel :)**

 **Enjoy, everyone! Hope you liked this gift~ 96Neko x Len 4 LAYF :D**


	10. Til Next Time

**Chapter 10: 'Til Next Time**

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank everyone that read this for helping me make it this far. Special shout-out to GirlDemo55 for never failing to review, and probably being the only serious reader I've ever had about this fanfic! I owe you a lot :) I'm sorry if the final chapter is still a bit short, and some of you may have been expecting more :(**

 **But I still appreciate you all. Whether you enjoyed this story or not, thank you for taking your time to give it a shot. I do hope I'll be able to please much more people in the future though~ ^^ Please enjoy the final chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will no longer put an authors' note at the end, but I would just like to say thank you once again so very much~! The song I used for the finale is LUVORATORRRRRY! Remember to check out my playlist on YouTube, it's complete now that this fanfic is! ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I hope to see you readers again!**

* * *

"And so, as you can see, we have officially broken up."

The entire audience gasped so much someone choked on their breaths. The host stared at the two blonde ex-couples in the horror he tried to muster on his face but failed miserably. "I-I'm sorry…please repeat that?"

"I bet you all thought I was kidding at our last meeting," Len said. "But no, Rin and I are no longer an item."

"A-And you just expect us to get over this so easily?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned those identical wicked grins that everyone loved since the beginning – the grins that no one has seen ever since they'd gotten together. "Yes," the blonde girl replied. "As a matter of fact, we do."

* * *

"Baby Cupid" ended up as a big success. Millions of people purchased it, even after the many incidents encountered within the months. After Rin and Len's "break-up", the KuroLen fans re-surfaced. The producers finally gave in and continued to let Len stay after many, many persuasions. 96Neko was supposedly about to get on back to Utaite, but she chose to stay at Crypton a while longer. Among the times she was out and relaxing were the times she spent with Len. Most people noticed them together, and only a few theorized the real reason why Len cut his relationship with Rin.

Thanks to the album, 96Neko's popularity rose once again, and so did Utaite's. As predicted from the start, the collaboration did a big help to both companies, and now it seemed everything had returned to two years ago. For Kuro and Len, that was completely fine. The Vocaloids were enjoying themselves, and so were the Utaites. Everything was finally at peace…

Wasn't it?

* * *

"The shippers still live!"

"Eh?" Rin practically pushed Oliver aside as she checked the computer. "What shippers?"

"Yours!" the golden-haired boy chuckled as he gestured to the screen. He was at a certain website wherein people could post their art online, and the twelve-year old just happened to be browsing for RinLen pics. "They still ship you guys, even after your break-up! Man, there's no stopping them."

Some of the Vocaloids began to gather around, and Len was one of them, passing by the break room and got a tad curious. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"Hey, look!" Kaito sang out. "MiKaito art!"

"Forget that!" Rin scolded. "Our reputation is still on the line!"

"Does it really matter?" IA questioned, more innocent than mean. "It's just their opinions, aren't they?"

"Yes, but this could try starting something else!"

"Let them be, Rin!" Kuro's voice called out. The group turned to see the said cat-teen enter the room as well, holding a cup of tapioca. Black cat ears were perched on the top of her head as usual, and they seemed to be moving a bit as she linked her arm with Len's. "As long as what they hope for never happens in real life, that's just all right with me!"

"I couldn't agree more," Len chuckled as he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. 96Neko grinned wider.

However, Rin was still not on board with this. "Even so, this is still _me_ we're talking about! Even after all this mess, I'm still involved in it!"

"Aw, quit your whining, Rin!"

"What?! You know, this is about you too!"

"Just give it a rest, sis~"

"How can you be so carefree?!"

"I have a life!"

"As if!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

The elder Vocaloids that were in the room chuckled. Yes, everything really was back to normal…

* * *

"What do you want to do, Kuro?" Len asked his girlfriend as they strolled through the streets.

The blonde girl pretended to hesitate. "Well, I'm good with anything as long as it's with you~"

"Stop… _I'm_ supposed to give the compliments around here!"

"Hehe~ Who follows tradition anymore?"

The boy pulled her in closer. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know~"

Len smiled again. After everything that has happened…it truly was all worth it.

The boy recalled the times he was with Kuro…it seemed that the more he tried to push her away then, she just ended up being closer…and now that he tried being closer with her, it then made things worse. In a way, it was ironic. But at the same time, he couldn't help chuckling. _'Oh, what else will fate have in store for us…'_

"Hey, Kuro," he murmured. "Does this place seem familiar to you?"

"Hmm," the girl hummed. "As a matter of fact, it does!"

Of course it was recognizable. It held the karaoke place they used to sing in; the one with that kind host man. It just so happened that the very same person exited his shop and noticed the couple immediately. "Kuroneko and Len! What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"You're that awesome host guy!" Kuro beamed. "How's the business?"

"It is fine, thanks to both of you." Nothing has changed since then. The man was still the same chap they knew two years ago. "Oh, are you here to help me again? That would be splendid!"

"Actually, we just happened to pass by," Len confessed. "But…maybe we _would_ like to have another go…especially after we've released our second album."

"Wonderful! I'll set up the machine for you?"

"What song shall we sing?" Kuro smirked, rubbing her hands together.

Len chuckled at her actions. "I think we should follow our hearts on this one."

As the karaoke machine started up, one song caught the boy's eye and Kuro immediately agreed to sing it. Like an experiment in a laboratory, they decided to test out if this particular song would be the perfect fit for attraction. The host was delighted, and was so excited to start the song that he almost didn't. Being an open area, some were appealed to the music as it got on track, but it was the familiar singing voices of the power couple that completely lured them over.

 _Len: furikitta MEETAA PUROGURAMINGU  
_ _"suki" nante ne okimari no monku  
_ _BORUTO? NATTO? sonnan ja Bad  
_ _kimi ni shisen senkyou wa kiken_

 _dakanatteku kodou itomete yo you know?  
_ _irojikake no FUROU de otosu no yo MEROU  
_ _kimi kimi dake SICK sasechau verse KICK!  
_ _nee kocchi muite Give us kiss!_

 _Kuro: usotsuki na kuchibiru de  
_ _motto atashi wo damashite misete yo  
_ _kimi ja nakya YADA nante  
_ _WAGAMAMA mo motto iwasete?_

 _Whoa…whoa…whoa!_

 _[DANCE]_

 _Len: koi wa renpa, hyakusenrenma to ka  
_ _uso tsuite usobuite katamuite fall down  
_ _kimi wa itsumo doori no komarigao mukete  
_ _"hai hai" "chotto kiiteru no!?"_

 _Kuro: demo sonna toko mo nikumenai kara_

 _Len: ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara_

 _Kuro: iikaesenai totemo ienai!_

 _Len: kimi ni meseru okotta face wa fake_

 _Kuro: motto atashi ni sugatte yo  
_ _More More hoshigatte yo  
_ _(Len: Love me Love me Love me Do!  
_ _Give me Give me Give me Hug!)_

 _Kuro: motto atashi ni komatte yo  
_ _Wanna Wanna be segande yo  
_ _(Len: Love me Love me Love me Do!  
_ _Give me Give me Give me Hug!)_

 _Kuro: Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very  
_ _iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte  
_ _Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
_ _kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

 _Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very  
_ _iki mo dekinai you na yatsu kamishite yatte  
_ _Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
_ _kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

 _Len: atashi no koe wo motto kiite  
_ _kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo Baby  
_ _PUROGURAMU saretan ja imi ga nai  
_ _hoshii no wa atashi dake ni muketa "ai"_

 _tsuyogatte bakka na no my mind  
_ _honto wa kidzuitendesho? my Darling  
_ _ENTARUPII kawatte "Why!?" mou wakannai yo  
_ _tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii no ni_

 _[DANCE]_

 _Both: Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very  
_ _iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte  
_ _Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
_ _kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

 _Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very  
_ _iki mo dekinai you na yatsu kamishite yatte  
_ _Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
_ _kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

Just like that, it was as if everything from two years ago happened once again, in form of a re-enactment. Everyone buzzed with excitement, and cheered for the couple loudly. Kuro and Len only grinned at each other, as the old host's eyes gleamed in the requests of his new customers piling into his shop…

* * *

"We did good," the cat-like teen cheered. She and Len had bought some tapioca and were now sitting on a bench at the park center, drinking them together happily.

Len smiled at her, his straw resting at the tip of his lips. "Yes…we did."

"So, what now?"

"…I don't know."

The two sat in silence as they stared up at the bright blue sky.

"…Kuro?"

"Hmm?"

"What if…something like this happens again?"

"Something like what?"

"You know…I'll be forced to do something…then you'll end hiding it from me, and…" The blonde boy turned quiet.

"Aw, Len…"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried of losing you again…"

Kuroneko frowned, adjusting herself on her seat so she faced him. She touched his cheek lightly. "Len-kun…to be honest, I'm scared too…I never truly realized how much I really loved you…I mean, I thought I did…but after everything has happened…I guess I'm grateful."

"G-Grateful? For what?"

"Well, after it all…I was able to love you more, haven't I?" She beamed an innocent grin, which practically made Len melt in her hand. "Maybe we should promise on something…promise that we'll never grow apart…ever again."

Len tried to nod. "B-But…what if we break that promise too? I mean, w-we…"

"Then we swear!" Kuro held her pinky finger out, and the blonde boy stared dumbfounded while she kept her sternness. "I want our love to last, Len-kun! Don't you?"

"O-Of course!" He may have stuttered, but Len had never been so sure. He held his own pinky out and locked it with hers. "You know, you'll be leaving soon…"

"Way to ruin the moment." Kuro rolled her eyes. "Then…let's promise…that we never try to break our relationship again…and we'll be waiting the day we'll meet again…"

The boy nodded happily, smiling that true, innocent smile he hadn't smiled in quite a while. "Until we meet again~"

96Neko laughed out loud. "You looked so cute right then!"

"I-I'm not cute!"

"Aww, as expected from my shota Len-kun!"

"A-Are you kidding me?! It's been two years!"

"Uh-huh, and you're still a shota Lenny~"

"S-Shut up…"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

"Stop teasing me, Kuro."

The cat-like teen pouted. "Whatever~ You're still my little banana boy!"

The blonde blushed. "I…don't have a proper nickname for you yet, so I'll get back at you next time."

"Haha! Sure~ Next time~"

"Love you, Kuro."

"Love you too, Len-kun!"

As they kissed, the two smiled sincerely – two smiles that have not been seen together for a long time.

 _~The End~_


End file.
